


What Can Never be Forgotten or Forgiven

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba Seto has a good reason for hating Jounouchi Katsuya.  But it's not until recent that Katsuya learns the past has a vicious bite when teaching you a lesson.  "Sometimes, doing nothing at all is also a sin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yugi-Oh. It's almost as depressing as this fic.

He had been scrawny at thirteen. Most boys were at that age. There just wasn't any muscle to build up yet, assuming the boy worked out on a regular basis to find that only so much could be achieved at that age.   
But he had been busy studying, and the exercise he was doing was building lean muscle.

He regretted not putting more effort into his martial arts lessons, or at least track.

They had grabbed him, faces he didn't know with hands rough from constant fighting. His face was smashed against concrete; blood filled his mouth when his teeth cut the inside of his cheek before an old rag choked him. They tied a worn leather belt around his wrists, tight enough that he felt the circulation cut off. The clothing was torn from his body, the chilled air made his skin prickle almost as much as the unwanted touches.

He couldn't move, couldn't get away.  
Too many hands, too much weight, no leverage, no voice.  
He only had his eyes, eyes that locked on someone his age that watched what his companions were doing with an emotionless face.

His eyes stayed on him whenever possible, using him as a focal point as he was violated and torn apart from the inside out. Every feature, every crease, every strand of hair had been memorized. The act of concentration was the only thing that kept his mind from shattering.

Later, the irony would hit him once he had regained the ability to think in depth. Those were the eyes Gozaburo had been beating him to learn. Eyes that could stare at sin and not blink. He remembered exactly how they looked and mimicked them until it was natural, automatic.

The eyes of a demon, a lord, a dragon.

They were eyes that could look at hell and defy Lucifer. Lucifer sitting on his high throne, staring impassively with those golden-brown eyes.


	2. First Sin

"Kaiba-san, how about you show us an example by using the following words in a conversation with Jounouchi-kun?" The teacher's request is reasonable, it is an English lesson after all, and everyone knows that Kaiba Seto is already fluent in the foreign language. But the blue-eyed brunet snorts and looks away, a reaction the teacher is NOT use to from the teen, and quite pointedly states in perfect English, "I have nothing to say to such a lowly wretch."

Jounouchi Katsuya, though nowhere near able to understand enough English to fully translate the sentence, knows when he’s being insulted. At least, when the other teen is involved. "Say that again in Japanese, asshole!" Golden-brown eyes, framed by messy blond hair, are lit with righteous fury.  
"Jounouchi-kun!" snaps the teacher. She won't have cursing in her classroom OR out right disobedience. "You BOTH have detention! Do you understand? I'm sick of how you're always fighting like children!" The blond sputters in his indignation, but the other teen only nods and waits for the class to continue. She frowns. She thought he would fight her on the detention in the least, but Kaiba always acts strangely when Jounouchi is involved, no matter how indirectly.

There’s nothing to do about it, not when Kaiba refuses to open up. She continues the lesson. "Suzuki-chan, please speak with Takana-kun using the words on page 28."

~~~

Jounouchi slams his locker harder than necessary, startling a few nearby students. "God! I hate that guy! What's his fucking deal?!"  
"He's just an ass, man. Don't even bother with him," suggests his best friend, Honda Hiroto, a dark-eyed teen who gels his hair in a top fin. The two have known each other since Honda moved to Domino in the middle of their second year of Junior High School. It had been Honda who had brought him back from being a shell of a human being. True, they had been delinquents all the same, but they were alive.  
"He's right, just forget him and don't let him ruin our lunch," adds a more recent friend, Mazaki Anzu, a pretty brunette with a shapely figure and good size bust he likes to oogle.  
"But I have detention thanks to the bastard! I wanted to hit a movie today or something!" Mazaki rolls her eyes.  
"We'll see a movie this weekend. I'll even treat you. Now come on, Yugi is waiting for us."

Muto Yugi, another of Jounouchi's friends, has wide violet eyes, spiky tri-colored hair, and the personality of an angel. The boy was the one who really changed his life. When he and Honda had been nothing but bullies with no future, Yugi took them by the hand and showed them there were better things in life. To be cheesy, he showed them the light.  
To sum things up, he went from gang member to bully to nice guy -- if a little rough around the edges. It is because of Yugi's profound influence on his life that he is always happy to see the petite teen (he has yet to hit five feet) and is willing to do anything for him. But the scowl still comes to his face when he sees the boy talking with Kaiba.

Kaiba, he knows, is a complete jerk to everyone. But he's noticed over time that somehow, he’s softer to Yugi. This fact makes his blood boil even more for some reason. Yugi is HIS friend! The icy teen has no right to even be near him! Ice has no place in the sunshine!

Yugi smiles when he sees them, waving them over with a small hand. But that cherubic face frowns when Kaiba turns away. He grabs the sleeve of the taller teen's uniform and says something Jounouchi is too far away to hear. Kaiba shakes Yugi off and leaves without a word in response.

"Asshole!" Jounouchi catches up with Kaiba and swings a fist at him. Kaiba dodges without much thought, but that doesn't stop the blond from yelling his piece of mind. "It's bad enough you're an asshole to the whole world, but don't you fucking dare treat Yugi like that!" Glacier eyes level with him, staring blankly. The expression unnerves the blond, it reminds him too much of his own past.  
"Did I just insult your boyfriend, deviant?"  
"YOU!"

Jounouchi would have pounced him if two strong arms hadn't stopped him. "He's not worth it, Jounouchi!" shouts Honda. "You already have detention, don't get suspended again!" Mazaki also intervenes by blocking the blonde's line of vision. But he can still make out Yugi walking up to the tall brunet, eyes sad and concerned. Kaiba looks at him for a moment with an expression he can't describe, then walks away.

He gradually calms down enough to sit and eat lunch, chewing with more force than necessary, but calm.

"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi says to get the blonde's attention, "you don't have to act like that. I don't mind how Seto-kun treats me." That’s another thing that bothers Jounouchi, how Yugi uses Kaiba's given name so intimately. He and Honda have known each other for years and only use given names in private. In fact, Yugi’s the only person he calls anything but his family name.  
"Well, I don't like it! He needs to learn some manners!" Mazaki huffs at Jounouchi's response.  
"No one is going to argue with you about that, but you shouldn't go getting yourself suspended over it. One of these days they're just going to expel you, then where will you be?"  
"I know, I know. He just gets under my skin," the blond grumbles. He bites into his sandwich, trying to distract himself from just how much those eyes get to him.

Eyes that always strike him as disturbingly familiar.


	3. Second Sin

Kaiba Seto doesn’t often serve detention. Few teachers have the guts to even think of assigning him detention once he’s given them his business glare. But every so often, there will be someone who doesn’t care about his status and treats him like a normal teenager who just broke the rules. Those few earn a smidgen of respect, also his annoyance, but respect nonetheless.

“But I don’t wanna sit next to him!” Kaiba resists the urge to roll his eyes at the whining blond he’s sharing detention with. “He’s the reason I’m in here in the first place!”  
“Jounouchi-kun, you WILL sit,” snaps their teacher Echizen-san. “Or must you have detention tomorrow as well?” The woman’s eyes are hard and serious. Jounouchi finally takes his seat, grumbling to himself.

Echizen smoothes her hair, a few black strands having escaped the confines of the bun on the back of her head. “I think we all need to have a little talk. Jounouchi-kun, pay attention.” The blond stops mid-stretch and faces towards her. “I understand that sometimes people have bad chemistry, it happens. But both of you are almost full-grown adults. You need to learn how to handle people you don’t like better. This is a working environment after all. Yes, Kaiba-san, I know this school probably doesn’t meet your ‘working environment’ criteria, but it still is one. I’m assigning both of you a project. It will be half of your grade, understood? So you WILL do it.” Jounouchi attempts to butter her up with puppy eyes, but fails with flying colors. “You will spend the month together. See each other after school, spend the night on weekends. On the first I want nothing less than a twenty page essay about the other person.”  
“No way!” protests Jounouchi. “That’s asking way too much! Do you know how boring this guy is? All he does is work!”  
“And how do you know all he does is work? Are you with him twenty-four/seven?”  
“Well, no, but...”  
“No buts. Kaiba-san, do you have anything to add?” Kaiba holds back a sigh and shakes his head to answer his teacher, then turns cold blue eyes to Jounouchi.  
“Bring your things by when you’re ready. Mokuba will show you a room and give you the house rules.”

Kaiba stands from the desk he had situated himself at. “May we go now?” Echizen-san smiles and nods.  
“As long as we understand each other, go ahead. Remember, play nice.” Kaiba grabs his bag and leaves, Jounouchi not far behind him.

“Kaiba! Dammit, moneybags, wait up!” Kaiba stops, making the unsuspecting Jounouchi run into his back with an ‘oof!’ Kaiba doesn’t even budge. “Ow! You asshole! You did that on purpose!”  
“You’re the idiot following too close. What is it?”  
“Your place is kinda far from mine.”  
“And I care why?” Jounouchi scowls.  
“So give me a ride, fuckhead!” Kaiba smirks and starts walking again.  
“I would think you’re used to running around like a hooligan. Find your own way there.”  
“You’re a bastard, Kaiba!” the blond shouts at his back, disgusted with how callused the other teen is. He’s too far away to notice just how tight Seto’s grasp on his briefcase is or how his body is wound so tight that he’s trembling. All it took was one touch to send him into that state.

Like a lion backed into a corner, Seto’s body is ready to kill.

He has half a mind to call his chauffeur to pick him up, but he didn’t trust leaving his car at the school like this. It’s asking for trouble from the delinquents that frequent the area. He takes his time climbing into the driver’s seat, lays his briefcase on the passenger side, then wraps both of his hands around the steering wheel. He’s still shaking even after his walk and his knuckles are white from how hard he’s gripping.

“Calm down. It wasn’t anything. You’re in control. You are in control.” He repeats the words to himself like a religious mantra. He relaxes little by little, enough that he can shift his fingers into less abusive positions.

Seto starts up the engine and drives out of the parking lot. Mokuba will be interested to know that That Person will be over. He muses that Mokuba is too innocent and naïve. Someone like That Person shouldn’t be liked by anyone.   
Sooner or later That person is going to betray those around him. He can see the heartless laughter in golden-brown eyes already.

Only a fool trusts the Devil.


	4. Third Sin

Jounouchi stomps his way home. He hasn’t been this angry at the icy teen in a while. “I can’t believe I have to spend the weekend with that shit!” He jerks around and stomps on an old, beat up trashcan. “Dammit! I hate this! I hate him!” The metal lid bounces to the ground with a ringing clatter and rolls across the concrete until a break in the floor makes it come to a noisy stop. “What’s that bastard’s problem with me anyways?! I ain’t never done nothin’ to him!”

Then that cold, demon gaze flashes inside his mind’s eye.

“Fuck!” Jounouchi grabs his head. “Why do I keep thinking about that?!”  
“What the hell you yellin’ about, boy?” In the blonde’s anger, he has managed to reach the small apartment that he shares with his father. The man is large with broad shoulders and a square face, his belly juts out from years of over-drinking. If not for the older male’s sun-colored hair, it would be difficult to tell that they’re related at all. Jounouchi hunches his shoulders and walks pass his parent to get inside.  
“Nothin’. I got this huge project for school so you probably won’t be seeing me much this month.”  
“I just better not get another note from yer teacher, boy, or I’m beating yer ass again!”  
“Yeah, yeah.” He slams his bedroom door and locks himself inside.

The blond grabs a worn out duffel from under his bed and stuffs his spare uniform and some clothes into it. He also throws in his Gameboy and his MP3 player along with his school things. After a quick run to the bathroom for his toiletries he’s ready to begin the trek to the Kaiba Manor.

“I wonder which bus I need to take?” Jounouchi mumbles to himself as he walks down the street, only to freeze mid-step when he sees a limo pull up.  
“Jounouchi-kun!” Mokuba cries as he jumps out and hugs the teen. “Seto told me about the project, so I decided to pick you up!”  
“Thanks, little buddy!” The blond hugs the youngest Kaiba and ruffles his long, black hair. “I wasn’t lookin’ forward to the public system, if ya know what I mean.” Mokuba laughs and pulls him into the car.

“Have a soda.” The boy tosses Jounouchi a coke from the mini-fridge.  
“Thanks. Ya know, I’m surprised your brother let you do this.”  
“He doesn’t know,” Mokuba answers with a toothy grin that makes the blond chuckle. Jounouchi pops open his drink and relaxes in the expensive vehicle. He’s ridden in it before so he doesn’t feel compelled to play with the buttons at the moment.  
“So catch me up on the gossip, little man.”

The car ride flies by, and before Jounouchi knows it, they’re at the Kaiba Manor.  
Before now, Jounouchi has only ever seen the gigantic house from the outside. Mokuba grabs his hand and drags him indoors, eager to show off. The place is as grand as he thought it would be. Antiques that cost more than his entire city block are on display in special cases, the carpet probably costs more than a year of rent, and the electronics are mind blowing.

“Here, I printed you a map to keep you from getting lost. I’ll show you the guest room you’ll be staying in.” Mokuba presses the folded paper into Jounouchi’s hands.  
“Thanks, Mokuba.” He opens the map and follows their path as they walk through the house. “Don’t you ever get lost in here?”  
“Nah, I’m used to this place. It’s no worse than the mall.”

“Where’s your brother, anyways?” Jounouchi asks. He wants to yell at the brunet for being a dick. Again.  
“Seto? He’s at work. He won’t be back until after dinner.”  
“He went right after school?”  
“Yeah, he always goes straight to the office afterwards. He comes home early when he can, usually a couple times a week.”  
“Geez, I knew all that guy did was work. Do the teachers waive his homework or something for him too?”  
“Huh? Not at all. Brother does other things too, and he always completes his assignments before bed even if it means he won’t get much sleep.” Mokuba frowns. “I really hate it when he does that though. It’s not healthy.”

Mokuba goes on to describe all of Kaiba’s bad habits, some that he wants his brother to work on fixing. A few of them make Jounouchi laugh, but he finds it strange. He didn’t think learning things like this would make Kaiba seem so human. It’s almost like Kaiba is the teenager he acts like he isn’t.

“And that’s when Seto started putting syrup on his tofu.”  
“You’re pulling my leg!” Jounouchi follows him into a bedroom and runs into a coat rack because he’s laughing too hard to see it. “Ow!”  
“Doing that hurts, Jounouchi-kun,” the kid says between snickers. The blond sticks his tongue at him.  
“I was just checking how sturdy it is.”  
“Suuuuure.”

Jounouchi dumps his bag on the bed then looks around. The room is the size of his entire apartment, and it’s stocked with furniture that looks more pricey than he’s comfortable with using.

“Once you’re settled in we can have dinner.”  
“Why didn’t you say so, buddy? I’m starvin’!”

~~~

During their dinner of fried chicken and all the fixings, the head of the Kaiba family arrives home. “Big brother!” Mokuba eagerly pounces Kaiba with a hug. The stoic teen cracks a smile and hugs the boy.  
“Done with your homework?”  
“You bet! How was the office?”  
“It was typical.”

The display is so NORMAL that Jounouchi’s mind freezes when trying to process the information. There’s Kaiba, smiling and holding a conversation. Even knowing that the brunet is kind to his brother, actually seeing the proof is mind-boggling to him. Then those blue eyes slide over, instantly sharp and cutting into him like razorblades. Jounouchi bristles in self-defense and glares right back.

“Your soup will be right out. Come over and sit with us!” Mokuba pulls Kaiba to sit at the head of the table. Not a minute later, one of the house servants brings a bowl of beef broth out, setting it in front of Kaiba. Jounouchi raises a brow, wondering why the other teen isn’t eating the same thing they are. From how skinny Kaiba is, he thinks the brunet could stand to gain a few pounds.

Mokuba starts up conversation again, this time about the new movies that are out in theaters. Kaiba remains silent as the two chatter, drinking his soup and staring into his bowl.

“You guys aren’t going to be able to do your reports if you don’t talk, you know.” Jounouchi winces when Mokuba breaks their conversation with the sudden comment. He’s not sure if it’s because Mokuba noticed that he was staring at Kaiba for the fiftieth time or if the boy has another reason for the sudden shift in subject.  
“Leave it, Mokuba. We’ll work it out on our own.”  
“I’m right and you know it, big brother.”  
“I said leave it.”

Jounouchi sighs and casually cracks his neck. “Look, Kaiba, as much as I’d hate ta admit it, the kid’s right. The teach will know if we hand in crappy assignments.”  
“Perhaps your work will be trash,” Kaiba snaps. “Don’t put me in your category.”

“Stop!” Mokuba shouts before the two can really start to get into it. “Not another word out of either of you until I’m finished!” Amazingly enough, the two teenagers hold their tongues. “The point of this project is so the teacher can see you two are at least learning about each other right? You just have to write your observations down then make it into a report.” He waits for a silent confirmation before continuing. “Why don’t both of you keep a daily journal?”  
“I don’t keep journals,” Kaiba deadpans.  
“It’s for your assignment, Seto!”

“Hey, I think he’s got the right idea,” Jounouchi cuts in. “We won’t even have to really speak, ya know? And that works damn well for me.” The blond can almost see Kaiba’s teeth grinding in his clenched jaw.  
“Fine.”

Mokuba grins. “Good. I have some extra notebooks you can use. I’ll go get them!”

Dinner breaks up soon after Mokuba gives Jounouchi a red notebook and his brother a blue one. Kaiba then retires to his room with only a goodnight to Mokuba. Jounouchi crosses his arms and holds his tongue on the matter. It’s not like he wanted a goodnight from the ice king. The blond then follows Mokuba to the TV room to watch movies.

“Hey, what was up with dinner?” Mokuba blinks at the question.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean your brother didn’t actually eat anything. It’s weird.”  
“Oh, that. Seto says eating at night makes him sick, so he only has broth. I try not to worry since I know he has good meals for breakfast and lunch.”

Jounouchi frowns. Is that normal? Even Yugi and Mazaki admit to being hungry all the time. It comes with being a teenager if the teachers are to be believed. “Huh,” he manages to say in a dismissive tone to end the subject.

“Jounouchi-kun?”  
“Yeah, little buddy?”  
“Don’t be too hard on my brother, okay? He doesn’t act it, but he’s really sensitive.” Jounouchi can’t help a snort.  
“Right.”  
“I’m serious!” Mokuba huffs and puts in the DVD for Resident Evil. “You’ll see what I mean, I guess.”

Throughout the movie and his night routine, Jounouchi turns over Mokuba’s words in his mind like a puzzle he can’t figure out. Despite the cold behavior, Kaiba hadn’t really said anything to antagonize him. In the least, the brunet is mindful of his brother’s presence. Maybe Kaiba doesn’t hate him as much as he thought, because he’s pretty sure that if Kaiaba did then little brother or no little brother...

“Dammit, whatever!” Jounouchi opens his new notebook, grabs his pen from his bag, and throws himself onto the double bed.

[Dear Journal,  
Okay, so there’s probably more to the guy than I know, but he’s still an ass. Enough said.]


	5. Fourth Sin

It’s rare that he sleeps without nightmares. Even when he has worked himself into exhaustion the nightmares still come. Memories, already dark, would be twisted further. Twisted and twisted until he woke up screaming. There’s a reason why he paid to have his room soundproofed.

Sleep is something he has learned to live without. Four hours a day is sufficient, three (and twice the usual amount of caffeine) if necessary. He would have raccoon eyes if not for the high-quality, waterproof cosmetics he keeps in his private bathroom. It’s just as well he had plenty of practice from when Gozaburo would beat him black and blue.

Every morning, after making sure his makeup is perfect, he has a double espresso and a highly nutritious breakfast. In order to keep running he has no choice but to take in two to three times the recommended daily diet to stay healthy.  
At some point, Mokuba joins him in breaking the fast then leaves with friends to go to school or elsewhere. Kaiba always departs soon after.

He hates school. It’s boring and gets in the way of his work. But it does keep him occupied, and boredom of that caliber can numb any mind for short periods of time.  
If only That Person didn't attend there as well. Maybe then he wouldn't have so many nightmares. He snorts.  
He’s kidding himself and knows it.

Thinking of That Person makes his jaw ache from gritting his teeth too hard. After two years of being physically free of his presence That Person popped right back into his life.  
Kaiba had recognized him right away. That messy hair, that angular face, those golden-brown eyes... The only change had been in height and a loss of baby fat. Even if That Person HAD changed dramatically, he would never --COULD NEVER-- mistake those eyes.

He had stared right into them. He had felt his heart tremble like a canary caught in the jaws of a tiger. But then... nothing. That bastard obviously hadn't recognized him at all.  
His hatred grew.

It grows every time he sees That Person smile or chortling or having fun with his friends. Every time That Person gets self-righteous because someone does 'wrong' makes him laugh bitterly. 'Let ye without sin cast the first stone.' He isn't religious, but it fits That Person's hypocrisy well.

Kaiba thinks his torturing, a mild word considering, of That Person is very reasonable under the circumstances. The sharp, poisonous words are nothing compared to what he had been put through. That Person deserves every barb that leaves his lips, every counter-strike he throws. That Person is lucky that's ALL he does to him.

Oh, it’s time to go. At least with it being the weekend he can go straight to work. Unfortunately, that Idiot is throwing off his carefully planned routine. He should never have let Mokuba have his way when he insisted That Person go with him to Kaiba Corp.

“Stop eating, you damn mongrel! We have to leave!”  
“Hold yer horses, Kaiba! I had ta make a call to my buds, and besides, there’s plenty of time. It’s not like we’re walkin’ or taking the bus.”  
“That lazy attitude has no place in this house! If you’re not in the car in five minutes I’m leaving without you and the servants will lock you out!”  
“You’re such an ass!”

True to his word, Kaiba goes to his car to wait the five minutes. He places his briefcase in the back seat then leans against the driver’s side door to wait for That Person. His skin crawls when he thinks how he has to allow Him to ride in his vehicle. He’ll have to have the entire car sanitized after work.

Kaiba must have dozed off, because the next thing he is aware of is a touch on his arm. He jumps, knocking the hand off with a sharp blow. “Don’t touch me!” Blue eyes are wild and intense like a cornered animal’s. Jounouchi jerks away, holding his abused hand in shock.  
“What the hell?!” The blond backs away at the sight of those eyes. They make his gut tighten and his stomach drop to his feet. The brunet visibly brings himself back under control.  
“Get in and don’t touch me,” he grounds out.  
“Yeah, got it.”

The ride to Kaiba Corp. is thick with silence.

Kaiba seems no different from usual on the outside, but on the inside he’s so rattled he wants to swerve the car into a wall just to end it. But that’s the coward’s way out, and if there’s one thing Kaiba Seto isn’t, it’s a coward. He’s faced down Gozaburo, he’s survived complete violation, he’s even stared the devil in the eyes. He won’t let this end him. There’s still too much he needs to do.

If only he could get rid of That Person.


	6. Fifth Sin

“Guys, you won’t believe what da fuck happened after I got off for breakfast.” Jounouchi is using the company phone Kaiba’s crimson-haired secretary thrusted into his hands when they arrived on the top floor. He was left with the words ‘Stay busy and out of my hair’ from the brunet before he was shoved into an empty break room. At the moment, he’s leaning back in a comfortable chair with a bag of baked potato chips and a diet soda from the vending machines.  
“Well don’t keep us in suspense,” Mazaki says over the speaker phone after a moment of silence.  
“Okay, get this. Moneybags was totally zoned out, right? So I thought I’d give him a quick shake on the shoulder. He so freaked out on me.”   
“What do you mean, Jounouchi-kun?” Jounouchi can hear the frown in Yugi’s voice. It makes the blond clench his jaw at hearing the concern in his friend’s tone.  
“I mean he’s screwy in da head! He acted like I punched him or something!”

Honda’s snort is loud and clear over the phone. “We’ve been known that, man. The only person who tolerates him at school is Yugi here.”  
“He’s not that bad, guys!”  
“He is too!” Jounouchi protests back. “I’m serious, Yug, something is wrong with that guy. He gives me the creeps.” A shiver runs up the blonde’s spine as he recalls the look in Kaiba’s eyes before their car ride. He thought the other teen was going to tear him apart like an enraged lion. “I dunno what his deal is, but he has some major issues, man.”  
“That’s the point of your punishment, Jounouchi,” Mazaki points out. “You’re supposed to learn about each other so maybe you can learn to be civil.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
“At least try, Jounouchi-kun,” Yugi pipes in before Honda cuts him off.  
“Give him a break, you two! Kaiba isn’t the easiest guy to get along with!”

Jounouchi prattles on with his friends a while longer before Mazaki and Honda have to excuse themselves. “Don’t forget to do all of your homework,” Mazaki shouts as she walks away from the speaker.  
“And don’t burn anything down without me!” adds Honda.  
“Got it, buddy!”  
“You two,” Yugi chuckles. “See you later, Anzu-chan, Honda-kun.”

That leaves only Yugi since it’s the petite boy’s phone. “Hey, Yugi.”  
“Yeah, Jounouchi-kun?” There’s the sound of clicking as Yugi switches from the speaker phone back to the handset. The blond gnaws his bottom lip, thinking over how to ask what’s been bugging him for the longest time now. “Jounouchi-kun? Are you still there?”  
“Ah, yeah, I’m here. Yug, don’t take this the wrong way or nothin’, but what do ya see in Kaiba?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean why don’t you hate him like everyone else?”

The line is silent for several heartbeats. Jounouchi tightens his grip over the phone. “Yug?”  
“I guess... I guess I understand him in a way.”  
“What? What’s that suppose to mean?”  
“I can’t really explain it. But... I like Seto-kun for being Seto-kun.”

If anything, Jounouchi feels more confused now than he did before he asked. “Damn it, Yugi.” The frustration is plain in his tone.  
“I’m sorry, Jounouchi-kun. I really can’t explain it.”  
“Can’t or won’t?” he growls. Jounouchi curses when the line falls silent again. “Damn it, Yug.” It’s rude, but he hangs up. Yugi will forgive him, he always does.

“Shit, I don’t deserve you. And that prick, that asshole definitely don’t deserve you.” He drops the cell to the table and runs his hands through his messy mop of hair as he slumps over in his chair. “That ice cube doesn’t deserve your warmth.” That shiver skitters down his back. “Not with eyes like that.”


	7. Sixth Sin

“Hikari, send for Hikaru.”  
“Right away, Kaiba-sama.” Kaiba releases the speaker button that connects him directly to his secretary, then leans back in his cushioned chair to wait.

If he had to pick two people who he feels he can trust in his company, his secretary Hikari Ookido and his Pageboy Hikaru Ookido would be them. Hikari had started as his personal assistant not long after Gozaburo had adopted Mokuba and him. She was part of his training to get him used to giving orders and controlling the actions of others. His step-father had originally planned to fire her once his training was complete, but with the old man dead, Kaiba kept her in his employment. Hikaru, Hikari’s younger brother, had joined his staff on her recommendation after he had formally taken over Kaiba Corporation. The pair has been invaluable to him.

The door opens, admitting a teenager a year younger than Kaiba. His hair is short and a fiery scarlet color, accompanied by sharp green eyes. “Kaiba-sama.”  
“I need this taken to Michiba on floor 8.”  
“Not a problem, sir.” The young man takes the sealed folder from his boss’s hands. “Kaiba-sama, do you want me to do anything with your guest in the break room?”

Kaiba has been keeping his mind off of That Person, but His presence has been itching at the back of his consciousness for the last couple hours. “If you could.” The redhead smiles.  
“Not a problem, sir.”

He watches as his loyal employee exits his office. Hikaru may be younger, but he has confidence in him.

A beep from Hikari catches his attention. “Yes?”  
“Sir, you should take your lunch now.”  
“Alright.” Kaiba stands and leaves his office. “Make sure Hikaru gets a bonus for dealing with the mutt,” he says as he passes by his secretary.  
“I will, Kaiba-sama.” He doesn’t have to look to know she’s amused. Hikari has a way of smiling with her voice, much the way that Yugi does.

Down the street is a high-end café that he goes to on most days. He takes his usual private booth in the back of the restaurant and orders his usual. He goes through his PDA while he waits for his order, checking the stock market and other things to keep him on top of matters that may concern him. Kaiba Corporation stock has gone stagnant, but once his new products come out, that will change. As long as he keeps the stock from dropping more than the normal fluctuation, they’re fine.

Kaiba’s phone rings, playing the chorus to some anime song that Mokuba programmed in. “Mokuba?”  
“Hey, big brother! How are things going?”  
“I’m at lunch.”  
“... And Jounouchi-kun?”  
“Hikaru is taking care of him.” Mokuba sighs over the line.  
“Seto, you’re supposed to be trying to interact with him. If all he does is hang out with Hikaru he won’t be able to learn anything.”  
“He doesn’t have to be around me every moment of the day, Mokuba. We’ll get the assignment done, don’t worry about it. Are you having fun with your friends in Tokyo?”  
“Totally! Shi-chan was able to join us at Akihabara an hour ago.” Seto’s jaw tightens but he keeps his tone steady.  
“That’s good. Remember to be home before nine tonight.”  
“I will.”  
“Don’t go anywhere alone.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Stay away from shady places.”  
“I know, Seto! Don’t worry! I’ll be home before nine and in one piece. Bye, and have Jounouchi-kun join you for lunch!”

Kaiba stares at his phone for a long moment, trying to calm his nerves.

Mokuba is almost the age he was when That happened. His baby brother is cute with expressive eyes that draw people in. He’s oddly naïve in spite of his knowledge of the darker dealings of the world. Kaiba can’t help but worry about the boy.

The brunet sighs and hits his speed dial. “Hikaru.”  
“What can I do for you, sir?”  
“I’m at the café. Bring the mutt with you.”  
“Sure thing! We were just thinking about lunch.”

He ends the call and rubs his eyes. “I need to stop spoiling Mokuba.” But the boy didn’t say he had to eat with That Person alone. Hikaru will be a good buffer.

“Here’s your order, Kaiba-sama.” Kaiba glances up at the waitress, ignoring the blush that blossoms on her cheeks when he does so.  
“I will have two guests joining me today. A redhead who answers to Ookido, and a blond.”  
“Understood, sir.”

Kaiba leans back in his seat as the first of several plates are placed down in front of him. His stomach growls as the delicious scents waft around him. He begins eating the appetizers. There’s no guarantee he’ll keep his appetite once That Person joins him.


	8. Seventh Sin

“You serious? We’re going to lunch with Kaiba?” Jounouchi can’t believe the redhead’s words. Hikaru laughs good-naturedly and leads the blond out of the building.  
“Kaiba-sama isn’t a bad guy.”  
“Oh whatever,” Jounouchi grumbles. Hikaru chuckles.  
“What is your impression of him? Promise not to tell.”  
“Seriously? I think your boss is a shithead with a telephone pole up his ass.” Jounouchi feels his hackles bristle a bit when the other teen just chuckles again.

“This is the place.” Hikaru walks up the steps to a fancy café called Ciel Bleu. “You’re not up to dress code, so you’ll be given a suit jacket to borrow.”  
“What?” Jounouchi scowls. “Why? You’re not in a suit either.”  
“I’m in a snazzy Kaiba Corporation uniform, so I’m good to go. Don’t worry, it’s not a big deal.” The blond grumbles beneath his breath as they enter.  
“Figures Moneybags eats in a place with a dress code.”

Jounouchi grudgingly pulls on the grey jacket he’s handed. It’s too roomy in the shoulders and the sleeves hang pass his knuckles but he can deal with it.

He slows in his steps as he approaches Kaiba’s table. Jounouchi has never seen his skinny peer eat before, not even that morning. By the time he had gotten downstairs for breakfast, the brunet had been finishing up his morning meal. He’s never seen Kaiba eat at school either. Jounouchi had actually entertained the thought that Kaiba consisted entirely on coffee and granola bars. But the meal spread out before Kaiba makes even Jounouchi’s eyes bulge. Three people could eat that!

“Don’t just stand there, Jounouchi-san.” Hikaru beckons him over, offering one of the seats. Jounouchi sits and tries not to stare too hard. “Since you haven’t been here before, I’ll order for you, okay?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Okay, he WAS going to keep his mouth shut but he has to ask. “Why aren’t you fatter?” Kaiba pauses in his munching down of several livestock to look at the blond.  
“Because I burn it off, obviously. I’m surprised you’re not twenty pounds heavier with how you eat.” Jounouchi’s cheeks color a bit and he growls.  
“I don’t eat like THIS!”  
“Of course,” Kaiba says with a tone that screams sarcasm before getting back to his meal.

Hikaru clears his throat to grab Jounouchi’s attention. “You have any allergies or anything you really hate?”  
“Nah, I’m good with anything.”

The blond chats with Hikaru on and off as they wait for their food to arrive, but questions are floating in the back of his head. If all Kaiba does is sit at his desk all day, how is he burning off all of those calories? Golden-brown eyes look the brunet over but he can’t see much in the way of muscle, though he certainly has broad shoulders. Even with the weather as warm as it is, Kaiba is still wearing his arm braces and trench coat. Except for his hands and head, not a bit of skin or line of muscle shows.

Something about that detail niggles at Jounouchi, but he can’t put his finger on the reason why. Sure it’s weird, but he’s seen stranger. It just means that Kaiba probably has body issues. The idea makes Jounouchi snicker a bit to himself. He can imagine the other teen posing in front of his mirror like some girl, complaining about the shape of his thighs.  
The blond ducks his head as he does laugh this time.

“What’s so funny?” Hikaru asks, green eyes questioning.  
“Nothin’. Just had a random thought is all.” He fully prepares himself for a smart-aleck bite from Kaiba, but nothing comes. He glances over and finds his eyes locked with the serious businessman.

The hairs stand on the back of Jounouchi’s neck. Why is Seto staring at him like that?

The atmosphere at the table becomes suffocating. Hikaru tries to break the strange ambiance, but neither of the other men hears a word he says.  
The ominous mood only slackens when the waitress comes with Hikaru and Jounouchi’s meals.

Jounouchi digs into his food, resolutely keeping his eyes off of Kaiba. That stare had gotten to him. He couldn’t break it, not until Kaiba had decided to lower the intensity. It makes him grit his teeth. He was completely manipulated by the Arctic Vulture, trapped by his terms.

“Jounouchi-san...?” Golden-brown eyes finally look up.  
“Yeah, Ookido-kun?”  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m peachy.” It’s a lie, but it’s not like he can admit how much that particular gaze disturbs him.

That gaze... Jounouchi almost drops his fork as a buried memory tries to dislodge itself, scratching and clawing towards the surface of his conscious mind.

That gaze.  
Those eyes.  
He knows them from somewhere.

The blond abruptly shoves away from the table. “Bathroom?”  
“Uh, it’s just down that way.” Hikaru points towards a far corner.  
“Thanks.” Jounouchi takes long, quick strides to the lavatory and immediately locates the sinks. He turns the cold water on high and sticks his head under the rushing torrent.

“Dammit, I can’t know those eyes. I only met him last year.”  
So why does he know them?


	9. Eighth Sin

Kaiba began a quiet observation of That Person since that first weekend four days ago. He didn’t like to admit it, but Mokuba and That Person had a point. He has to keep an eye on Him if he’s to get a passing score on his essay. Communication can be kept to a minimum, but he can’t slack in his surveillance.

He’s watched as That Person helped elders and children cross the street, he made some middle schoolers stop torturing a dog. It was done without prompting and all within a normal manner one expects from a good Samaritan.  
It’s been a disconcerting experience.

Kaiba thought it had all been for show for Yugi, but That Person is doing these nice things under his own violation. Perhaps it’s guilt from his past? But whatever the reason, it has him thinking.  
Of course he still harbors hate for Him. That will never change. But maybe, just maybe, he can get the nightmares to stop somehow with this new information. He won’t count on it, but it’s a possibility. The mind is a complex organism and is capable of things unheard of, after all.

The contemplating CEO watches the blond from the window of the employee lounge on the second floor. The other teen has decided to help a woman sell her flowers at the corner of the sidewalk. She’s not old, but it’s obvious that she walks with a limp and likely can’t secure a normal job. He doubts the lady can afford to give Jounouchi anything for his efforts, but he assists her anyway.

At the sound of footsteps, Kaiba gets himself a cup of coffee then leaves the break room. It’s not long before Hikaru has caught up to him. “Makina-san said the Third Gen report will be turned in before the end of the day, sir. Also, your American associate Samuel Gene Tyler needs a reply about the Mackenzie Deal by Wednesday of next week. And Hikari has been keeping her ear to the floor as you requested.”  
“Very well.”

They climb into Kaiba’s private elevator that only he and those accompanying him are allowed to use. “Hikaru.”  
“Yes, Kaiba-sama?”  
“Your opinion of the mutt.” The redhead doesn’t even look curious at the question. He’s smart enough to have been expecting it.  
“He’s interesting, sir.”  
“Interesting how?”  
“Hmm.” Hikaru rubs his chin as he thinks of how to thread his words together. “I can understand why people find him likable. His edges are rough but he’s charismatic, but...”  
“But?” Blue eyes slide over to the Pageboy.  
“There’s a darkness there, buried beneath the layers. Like it’s been hidden away, a Pandora’s Box he doesn’t want to be near.”

This insight is the true reason why Hikaru has remained in Kaiba’s inner circle. The boy has a knack for seeing through people’s natures the same way Kaiba sees through business lies.

“That darkness is bitter and hate-filled, and colder than an abyss. Yet he’s carefully nurturing the warmth of a candle.” Kaiba doesn’t respond immediately.  
The elevator comes to a gentle stop and opens its doors. The pair walks to Kaiba’s office. “Anything else?”  
“No, Kaiba-sama.”

Kaiba veers over to Hikari’s desk where she hands him a manila folder. “The time sheet for the Starwyn meeting as you requested, sir.”  
“Thank you.” He skims through the file and pauses. “Who’s this Kanasawa?”  
“He’s Nakajima-san’s temporary replacement as of this morning, sir.” Kaiba frowns.  
“Why?”  
“He called in a family crisis and is using his vacation days. Kanasawa-san appears competent.”

The teen returns to his office and places the folder aside for closer inspection later. For the moment, he pulls out his trigonometry homework. It’s unfortunate that he can’t concentrate on the letters, numbers and formulas. That Person is occupying his thoughts, spinning round and round with Hikaru’s words.

Memories and recent events buzz in his brain in conflicting battles for dominance. He can still remember how That Person had sat on rotting crates, watching impassively as his cohorts turned his world on its nose then split it apart. Golden-brown that stared like cold marbles from the face of a doll. But the worse had come at the end, and he’s still unsure if it had happened or if it had been a hallucination.

Kaiba had been left on the asphalt, bleeding and broken. The ones who had used his body had left laughing, but still That Person had been there. His steps were silent as he glided over to him, or maybe that was an illusion from his concussion. Then that golden-eyed devil knelt by his side, running a hand through his sweat and cum-soaked hair. That hand slowly slid downwards, wiping the thick, white fluid from his cheeks and lips. He recalled a frown on that face, but maybe not. His eyes hadn’t changed. They were frozen, dry ice burning and freezing at the same time.  
“I’m sorry.”

The pencil snaps in Kaiba’s hand, stabbing splinters into his soft flesh. “Che.” He releases the death grip that had formed and pulls out a pair of tweezers from his desk drawer, removing the wood slivers with practiced ease. “Calm down, you’re in control.” He says the mantra until his heart rate returns to normal, disinfecting and bandaging the cuts at the same time. He then pulls on a pair of gloves to hide the evidence of his injury. Even minor ones can’t be seen by others. He can’t show that kind of weakness.

He closes his text book and reclines back in his seat, staring up at the distant ceiling. “The warmth of a candle...” Kaiba snorts. “Too damn poetic.”


	10. Ninth Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that all mistakes in Jounouchi’s journal entries are intentional. XD

[Dear Journal,  
Moneybags was really extra super weird in class again today. He didn’t try to bait me much and I swear I felt him watching me whenever I weren’t looking. I dunno what’s wrong with the guy but its seriously starting to freak me the fuck out. I guess Mokuba could of given him a talking to or something but something feels different.]

Jounouchi is sitting against the brick wall that surrounds the school grounds, waiting for Mokuba to come by to pick him up. After his transportation woes of last weekend, the youngest Kaiba promised to come by once school let out. Apparently Kaiba can’t be bothered to take Jounouchi to the manor because he has to go straight to work, which Jounouchi was adamant about not joining him in today. He’s seen more of the Kaiba Corporation offices than he ever wanted to.

The blond growls to himself. “This assignment is totally killing my social life.” Because he’s been spending so much time in the blue-eyed teen’s company, he has only had class hours to be with his friends. But the real problem is how his skin keeps crawling in the brunet’s presence, as if reacting to an ignored emotion. He hates the feeling. It always relates back to his gang days, the last thing he wants to reminisce about.

Jounouchi looks up at the sound of a car, and drops his pencil to clatter on the ground. Seto is driving off in his fancy car.  
With Yugi.

He jumps to his feet, dumping his things on the sidewalk. “What da hell?!” Adrenaline rushes through his body as he replays the scene in his head. “Why da fuck was Yugi with him?!” Jounouchi wants to break something; to scream, yell and rant until he’s blue in the face. He doesn’t even notice the strange glances he’s getting from nearby students or other passersby.

Yugi shouldn’t be with that guy. There’s no reason for the bundle of sunlight to be kept with the walking ice sculpture!

The limo pulls up to the curb where Jounouchi is having his not-so-private freak out. Mokuba’s laughter catches the blonde’s attention. “Oh. Hey, Mokuba.” He blushes in embarrassment and quickly gathers his things together.  
“What got you into such a hissy, Jounouchi-kun?”  
“Nothin’.” He clears his throat and slips into the watching vehicle. “Think you could give my rough draft a quick skim, kid? I’m not any good at these damn essay things.”  
“Sure thing, though I don’t know how much help I’ll be.” The boy takes the thin stack of papers and frowns. “I can barely read this. You need to work on your handwriting.”  
“I’ll type the next draft,” Jounouchi grumbles.

It’s quiet except for their breathing as Mokuba reads. Jounouchi almost jumps when the boy speaks. “It’s not bad, Jounouchi-kun, but it’s pretty vague. Try being more detailed.”  
“Detailed how?” The limo pulls up to the manor. Mokuba answers as he clamors out with his bookbag.  
“Uh, look. I’m pretending to read this like I don’t know my brother. So far, this paper has given me a stick figure instead of a person.”  
“... Um, okay. I think I know what you mean.” The blond scratches through is hair and takes his paper back as they reach the door. “Damn this is hard.” Mokuba smiles.  
“You can do it! You still have plenty of time, so don’t worry about it.”  
“Heh. Thanks, Mokuba.” He ruffles the kid’s hair and heads to his bedroom to work some more before dinner.

Just down the hall, he notices that Kaiba’s door has been left open. Just a little but it’s enough for him to notice. Since he first arrived, that door has always been firmly closed. Curiosity getting the best of him, Jounouchi tiptoes over for a look-see.

Golden-brown eyes open wide. What the hell? He stares into Kaiba’s room, and what he sees is downright weird. Like something out of a psychological thriller.

The room is bare of anything personal except for a work table that has been shoved into a corner. In the center of the space isn’t a bed but rather one of those floor mats some people still use. But that’s not what makes Jounouchi question what it is he’s seeing.

Chains.  
When lying down, both of Kaiba’s ankles and wrists would be bound to the floor. 

“Excuse me, honored guest,” says an accented voice. “You seem to be lost.” Jounouchi is suddenly confronted by a tall woman with mouse-colored hair in a tight bun on the back of her head and hazel eyes. Dumbfounded by the abrupt appearance of the foreigner he’s occasionally seen from a distance, he doesn’t respond appropriately.  
“Who da heck are you?” She replies with a practiced smile on her white face.  
“I am Yenta, Kaiba-sama’s personal maid. Please move along. Your room is back this way.” She firmly shuts the door and prods Jounouchi down the hall.

That finally explains the mystery of who the foreigner is, but now he has a billion new questions. Mainly what the hell is with Kaiba’s room, and more importantly, what the hell is up with Kaiba having it that way?

Yenta closes Jounouchi’s door behind him, then flutters off in a hurry. He guesses that whoever left Kaiba’s door open is in for a tongue lashing. The teen glances to the paper still in his hand then tosses it onto the desk without another thought. There’s no way he can concentrate on it right now.

He flops onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling. The thought of Kaiba’s wrists being bound disturbs him even as his body finds it arousing. Something about the act itches at the back of his mind.

Jounouchi growls and slaps his hands over his face. “This is fucked up!” The coldhearted brunet shouldn’t be getting to him like this. Why does everything involving Kaiba feel wrong, like it’s his fault? Like he should feel guilty? He slams a fist against the bed for good measure, but he doesn’t feel any better for it.

Curling onto his side, Jounouchi decides to take a nap to clear his head. Things have been stressful, so his strange thoughts must be because he’s tired. He’ll catch up on his sleep and things will go back to normal.

Twenty minutes later finds him dreaming. The images are disjointed, a poorly put together collage from his gang days. Sweat beads his brow and he curls up tighter. Those times weren’t the proudest moments of his life. He did a lot of bad things and couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

As if to mock him, the dreams turn to Kaiba. Those eyes glare at Jounouchi while the taller teen spits out his poison insults. Then hands grab Kaiba, forcing him down, and Jounouchi is sitting on crates, staring down and doing nothing. Those eyes stay on him, blue and familiar. And younger.

Jounouchi jerks awake, sweating and panting. “What... What the...? No fucking way.” That time from the past, those eyes, they all keep flashing through his mind like a slideshow. Things are finally making sense to him. “That kid... That couldn’t have been...” Blue eyes become prominent over everything else, staring hard and unwavering. He feels like throwing up.

“That was Kaiba.”


	11. Tenth Sin

Hikari eyes Yugi as he follows Kaiba to his office, but doesn’t say a word beyond her normal greetings. “Good afternoon, Kaiba-sama. We’re still waiting on the Wakeda report.” Her boss nods to let her know he heard her.  
“I’m not to be disturbed.”  
“Yes, sir. Will you require refreshments?”  
“Yes.”

Yugi smiles and waves to Hikari as he passes by her. They’ve seen each other before on similar occasions, but Kaiba has never told the woman the nature of their relationship.

The petite teen sets his backpack besides Kaiba’s desk, then makes use of the CEO’s private restroom. Tea and afternoon cakes are brought in on a silver platter while he’s occupied.  
Kaiba doesn’t even glance at the tasty treats, instead opting to stare out at the city streets far below him. The people look like little blobs of bacteria slugging through the arteries of Domino, clogging the veins and making the city ill. They crawl and spread everywhere like a cancer, eating away at each other.

Yugi returns to the main room, still drying his hands with his handkerchief and smiling as he always does. “Ready to talk?”  
“Mm.” Sharp eyes fleetingly look sideways to his companion standing about four feet away. Yugi knows to give him his space.  
“What are you thinking?” Purple stares out the glass, but he doesn’t see anything that stands out.  
“The city is sick.”  
“That’s rather philosophical.”

It falls silent again, then Kaiba has a seat after a minute. Yugi takes his usual spot across from him at the desk, a small smile still on his cherubic face but his wide eyes concerned. “I know I don’t know the whole story, and I won’t insist to know it, but if I can help in any way, Seto-kun...” He let the offer trail off. He knows the intelligent brunet doesn’t need him to spell it out.

Kaiba’s blue gaze slowly roves over the tri-colored boy, taking notice of the contrast of wrinkled clothing and smooth skin. Yet he can see the faint scars that blemish the surface of his hands and on the bit of collar bone that peeks out from beneath the other male’s tee-shirt. He doesn’t let his mind wander into the possibilities of what caused the original wounds. “Yugi.”  
“Seto-kun.”  
“The mutt... What’s your honest opinion of Him?”  
“Of Jounouchi-kun?” The petite teen’s tone isn’t surprised, but rather it’s thoughtful and seems almost expectant of the question.  
“Why do you like him?”  
“Hmm.” Purple eyes stay trained on Kaiba. “I like him because Jounouchi-kun is Jounouchi-kun.” He watches as the taller male fists his hands by his sides. “I know he hasn’t always been a nice guy. I was once subjected to his bad side, but... Jounouchi-kun is no longer that Jounouchi.”

It’s soundless between them as Kaiba stands to gaze out the window again, contemplating Yugi’s words. In the entire time that he and Yugi have shared their (he supposed he could consider it a friendship)... since they have been... Friends, Yugi has always been straight-forward with him, if sometimes a bit cryptic in his words. But his meaning is always clear, and that is what’s important to the brunet.

“If he is no longer That Person, why can’t I stop being...” Scared, is what he wants to say. The word won’t come out and his body shakes with the effort of trying to speak it. His training under Gozaburo is too complete to allow him to admit to a weakness like fear. But Yugi doesn’t press him, and he’s silently grateful.  
“Because Seto-kun has never had reason to believe people can change.”

Well, that’s the heart of the matter, isn’t it? Can Kaiba believe such a thing is possible? But true or not, can he believe that That Person has changed?  
Mokuba likes That Person.  
And while he still questions his relationship with Yugi, it means something that Yugi likes That Person too. Then there’s Mokuba’s best friend. Even someone like that too naïve and optimistic girl Kawai likes Him.

“Seto-kun, may I ask what it is that you hate most about Him? You have implied that he wasn’t the only one present at that time.” Kaiba doesn’t answer for a while. Whether he’s thinking of how to phrase things or is sorting his feelings, Yugi can’t be certain. But the small teen waits, patient in a way some Saints may be envious of.  
“What... I hate most...?”

A tremor shakes his body as he remembers those eyes, cold as iron. They’re the subject of nightmares he can’t forget, clawing into him until he wakes up screaming and thrashing. But it was worse when he saw That Person again when they began high school.

Word always got around when Kaiba began a new school. By the time the first class had started, everyone had heard the gossip of how he had lost his parents and then step-father. Those eyes from That Person, who happen to be in the same class, those eyes had PITIED him.

Kaiba grits his teeth at the memory, his hands fisting by his sides. “He pitied me. He pitied me for surviving.”  
“I see.” Kaiba watches the half-formed reflection of his companion in the glass. “That is an emotion Seto-kun cannot accept from anyone, let alone the one who has caused him such pain.” The words wash over the brunet. There is no pity in Yugi’s tone, only sincerity and respect for his strength.

Kaiba turns to face him, blue eyes slowly studying his small peer for a second time. The boy hasn’t changed in as long as he’s known him. It’s somehow... Comforting. His long strides take him over to Yugi in short order. “Yet you like Him?”  
“I do.” Kaiba raises a hand, graceful in his taught caution, and touches Yugi’s face, just the tips of his fingers on the boy’s brow. It’s a lot coming from the guarded teen.  
“I will try.” Yugi smiles.  
“It’s a good start.”

Kaiba’s hand falls back to his side. “I’ll take you home after work.”  
“Alright. If you have time, let’s duel a bit.” It isn’t the first time that Yugi has spent the day with his friend and Duel Monster rival, though he can count the number of times on his fingers. A feeling of accomplishment fills the boy’s chest as he watches a smile crack Kaiba’s face.  
“We’ll use the holograms.”


	12. Eleventh Sin

Jounouchi looks for his brunet host, but can’t locate him in the huge manor. He meets Mokuba at the breakfast table, stomach growling but not distracting him from his search. “Morning, little buddy. Where’s Kaiba?”  
“He had to go in to work early. Shi-chan said hi.” The blond grins broadly at the mention of his little sister. He doesn’t get to be with her as much as he would like. But at least with her and Mokuba being in the same club, he gets to see her without their mother knowing.  
“She called this morning?”  
“Yeah, but she didn’t want to wake you. She said she’s doing okay and she hopes to see you soon.”  
“Cool, I hope to see her too.” Jounouchi frowns. “So why’d Kaiba go in so early?” Kaiba had returned late into the night, since Jounouchi knows for a fact he hadn’t gotten back to sleep until well after two, and he’s already back at the office?  
“He’s working on a new VR game for Kaiba Land. He wants to get it out before the holidays. Hey, maybe he’ll let you test play it?” The idea is appealing to the blond.  
“Sounds awesome, but I doubt your brother will agree. Gut-hating gets in the way of that and all.” Jounouchi fills his plate with the yummy foods in front of him, more than happy to chow down and forget about his mission for an hour or two.

The pair gravitates to one of the game rooms when they’re finished eating. It would be more fun if Jounouchi could keep the problem that’s sitting on his conscience like the proverbial elephant in the room quiet. But it’s poking and itching at him, not letting him immerse himself in the pixilated worlds. Mokuba frowns in concern.

“What’s wrong, Jounouchi-kun?” The blond sighs as he mentally gives up and flops onto the billowy goodness of a stuffed couch, letting the game controller drop from his hand.  
“I just got a bunch on my mind, Mokuba.” The boy plops down next to him.  
“Is it about Seto?”  
“Got it in one. How’d you know?”  
“I figured it had to be. I know you two fight a lot and that you don’t see eye-to-eye on most subjects, but this project your teacher is making you do is forcing you to see each other as people. Right?” Jounouchi blinks and stares hard at him.  
“Are you really the younger one of us?” Mokuba grins.  
“Hey, being a kid doesn’t mean I don’t notice what’s in front of my nose. So what is it about my brother I can help you with?”

Jounouchi rests his elbow on the couch arm then his cheek on his palm. “I was just wondering if he’s always been the way he is now.” The temperature in the room drops. The hair on the back of Jounouchi’s neck stands up. “You don’t have to answer!” he says in a rush. Mokuba, looking melancholy, shakes his head and stares at the top of his shoes.  
“Seto wasn’t always the way he is now,” he says in a quiet voice. “He used to smile a lot, and he was cheerful no matter how badly Gozaburo treated him. He found time to play with me even though he was tired from studying. But then...” Jounouchi swallows. His stomach balls up with dread.  
“And then?” Mokuba shrugs his small shoulders.  
“I don’t know. He was in some sort of accident and had to stay in the hospital for a while. When he came back, he was...” His voice trails off as he sniffs and rubs his eyes, trying to stave off the tears from the memory. “He was different. Changed.” Grey-blue eyes stare up at Jounouchi, wavering with powerful emotions. “He stopped smiling and having fun. He became really cold. He started doing all those things that Gozaburo wanted him to do even though he hated it. He wasn’t Seto anymore.”

Jounouchi hugs the boy and lets him silently sob into his shirt. The blond bites his lip as he puts the facts together. It’s his fault that Kaiba’s the way he is now. He can’t deny it.

Jounouchi swallows, or tries to. There’s a thick lump in his throat. “Hey, don’t cry too much. My sis will kick my ass.” Mokuba gives him a wet chuckle. Thinking of what his best friend Shi-chan would do to her brother as punishment is always hilarious.  
“Sorry. It just really gets to me.” Jounouchi pets through the boy’s thick locks.  
“And no one will blame ya for it, kid. Promise I won’t tell.”

He’s glad the boy can’t see his eyes. His guilt must be showing as plain as day.

Mokuba only cries for a couple of minutes. Jounouchi watches with some concern as the child plasters a smile back on his face. “Thanks, Jounouchi-kun. I feel a lot better now.”  
“You sure you’re okay?”  
“I am, don’t worry.” Fat chance of the blond NOT worrying, but what more can he do?

It’s a quiet affair when dinner finally comes around that evening. Jounouchi’s both glad and near breakdown nervous that Kaiba doesn’t show up. He chews his lip more than his food. He knows he can’t be lucky enough to avoid the brunet forever, and he knows he shouldn’t either. Except Jounouchi doesn’t know what he can do to even start making amends.  
He was the one to choose Kaiba that gruesome day.

Jounouchi excuses himself from the table early, having barely touched his meal. He collapses onto his bed, feeling exhaustion in his bones.

“Why... did I pick him? There were like a billion other targets.” Jounouchi closes his eyes and forces himself to dive back into those dark days. Even if he remembers the details, he doesn’t hold much hope for fixing things, but maybe, just maybe, he can do something to make things a little better. Somehow.

~

Thirteen was a hard age. His mother had already left with his baby sister, and his father’s drinking only kept getting worse. He rarely went home and instead stayed at the gang’s main holding. It was a rundown, two-story office of some sort. Jounouchi often sat by a window on the second story to watch the world go by when the others were out doing other things. Every evening after nine he would see this boy.

He was around the same age, tall and lanky but beautiful in that way that made Jounouchi’s loins stir. What really caught his attention were those blue eyes. Dark and expressive, holding emotions that Jounouchi saw reflected in the mirror every morning.

Jounouchi watched that boy every night, thinking and wanting. Then one day, when that willowy blue-eyed boy had paused to talk on his cell phone, Jounouchi went out to do something about his fascination.

The blond waited until his target slipped his phone back into his book bag before approaching him. The brunet was startled at his sudden appearance, or maybe it was his ruffian looks in general that made that expression appear on his smooth face. “Uh, do you need something?” His voice was clear yet had an edge of sharpness to it. Jounouchi liked him even more for it.  
The brunet backed away, probably due to the smirk now on Jounouchi’s lips. “You...” He reached forward and swiftly grabbed his target’s wrist. “You’re like me, aren’t you?”  
“What?” The boy jerked his arm but failed to break Jounouchi’s hold. The blond lifted his other hand, oddly gentle in comparison to his steel grip, and cupped the brunet’s face. He ran his thumb over the full bottom lip.  
“You are, right?” A blush spread on pale cheeks.  
“Stop that!” The blue-eyed boy succeeded in breaking Jounouchi’s grip, adding a knee to the stomach for good measure.  
“Oof!” He had taken hard hits, but it had caught him by enough surprise that he had the wind knocked out of him. His prey ran for it before he regained his bearings. “Damn.” Anger and frustration began building. That boy was like him, wasn’t he? Why did he run away? “Damn it!”

It was a couple of days before he saw him again. The gang was hanging around in the city with no destination in mind, but a thirst for trouble. Hirutani was somewhere, which left Jounouchi more or less in charge of the group even though he was one of the younger members. Being Hirutani’s favorite had its perks. The guys were itching for action, their hormones getting out of hand as hormones tended to.

The guys had wanted a target, someone to play with for a while. Male or female, things like that didn’t matter. That’s when Jounouchi spotted the brunet. His blood heated, thinking of the recent rejection. “How about him?” Those three words were all that were needed.

~

Jounouchi trembles with the memory, his eyes snapping open to stare at the ceiling in horror. “Oh fuck. I’m such a fucking sick fuck!”

Of course Kaiba hates him. Even if he hadn’t recognized him from the days before, there’s no way Kaiba could forget him after what the gang had done. Those blue eyes... Those eyes had never left him the entire time.  
And now those eyes bear the same look his had back then.

“He recognized my stupid ass the first day of Freshman year! He must’ve!” But had he recognized the brunet back? Nope, not a damn bit. But Kaiba remembered. Kaiba had known him with a glance. Kaiba has every damn right to want to tear his guts out with a spoon and string them on a Christmas tree.

His own damn pride and ego and all of that junk were what made him pick Kaiba as the target that day.  
Jounouchi can’t change that.


	13. Twelfth Sin

Kaiba had not expected to be greeted when he returned home a quarter before three in the morning. But That Person is here in front of him, as if he has been waiting for hours. Kaiba bites back his automatic response to refer to Him with a derogatory name. “Jounouchi-san.” The blond jumps from his seat in surprise. He must have fallen asleep.  
“K-Kaiba!”  
“What are you doing here?” He watches as his house guest pulls his composure back together, but he’s still anxious about something if the consistent twitching of his fingers and the shuffling his feet mean anything.  
“I need ta talk ta ya.” Kaiba wrinkles his brow. It’s been a while since Jounouchi has used such heavy street slurring in his speech.  
“We’ll speak in my office.”

Even without looking Kaiba can tell That Person, no, that Jounouchi is acting agitated as they walk. It’s beginning to annoy the brunet. He lays his briefcase on his desk and has a seat, motioning to a chair for Jounouchi to sit in as well. “What is it?” Kaiba stares at Him as he fidgets. The CEO uses the patience gained from running the corporation to let the blond have the time he needs to pull himself together. He’s trying to keep Yugi’s words in mind as Jounouchi goes through several false starts.

“I’m sorry!” The other teen finally blurts out when the silence becomes too much. Kaiba raises a brow.  
“About what exactly?”  
“That time...” Blond bangs cover golden-brown eyes. “I thought we were alike... Then... I’m sorry!” Jounouchi bows low, his head almost touching his knees.

Kaiba’s blood boils and chills simultaneously. “So you finally remember?”  
“I have no ‘cuses. I’ma fucked up person.” He lifts his head back up, eyes guilty and pleading. “B’lieve me, if I could change da past, I would.”  
“Don’t mock me.” Blue eyes flash with anger. “That happened because you sick bastards get your jollies that way.” Yugi told him that ‘this Jounouchi’ is not ‘That Person’, but it’s difficult to separate them.  
“I’m not mockin’, I mean it. I’d make is up ta ya if I knew how. I ne’er really wanted ta hurt ya,” he admits, gaze on the ground. “Back then, I...”  
“You what?” Kaiba’s voice is little more than a hiss as he holds himself back.  
“I... I just wanted to get to know you.” For that moment the street accent leaves Jounouchi’s voice, his tone falling to a whisper.

Jounouchi’s expression shows he’s lost in thought as he remembers those past feelings. Unconsciously he shifts from his seat and stretches out a hand to feel that smooth skin he had longed for, but before he gets close Kaiba explodes in reaction. “Don’t touch me!” he screams as he jerks to his feet and slams his fist against the blonde’s cheek. There’s a loud crack on impact, then That Person is on the floor.

Jounouchi ignores the pain shooting through his face and looks up at the brunet he wronged only a short few years ago. “I’m sorry. I dun know what else I can do.”

Everything Kaiba and Yugi had talked about flies out the proverbial window. Kaiba’s eyes are murderous as he glares at That Person. “Don’t touch me. Don’t come near me.” That Person climbs back to his feet with the help of his chair.  
“Kaiba...” Kaiba growls.  
“Was I not clear enough?” His hands are in tight fists by his sides. “I want nothing to do with you.”  
“Yeah... I get it.”

That Person shuffles out of the office, probably towards the kitchens to get ice for his swelling cheek. Kaiba sweeps off to his room like demons are biting at his heels.  
Sleep is the last thing on the young man’s mind, but he’s been getting less than usual from his late nights. He swallows a couple of sleep aides before changing into his bed clothes and brushing his teeth. He sits on his floor mat and locks the padded cuffs around his ankles, then lies down to wait. It’s not long before Yenta strolls in to cuff his wrists and to tuck the sheets in around him.

“Good night, Kaiba-sama.”  
“Good night, Yenta.” She smoothes his bangs from his eyes in a motherly fashion then leaves. The lock of his door echoes in his ears.

As Kaiba waits for the medication to pull him into unconsciousness, he hopes it will be a dreamless one. But more than likely the chains that keep him still will be put to use, holding him in place as he thrashes in nightmare so he doesn’t injure himself.

When Yenta wakes him the next morning, he’s grateful that he doesn’t recall the hours before. The cuff bruises have renewed themselves and his throat feels sore, but there’s only a faint lingering fear in his bones. It’s been one of his better nights.

“Kaiba-sama, your guest left early this morning after a hasty breakfast with the young master. It will only be you this morning.”

Looks like today might be a good day.


	14. Thirteenth Sin

“Jounouchi!” Jounouchi jerks awake from the yelling in his ear, sweating and gasping for breath. “You okay? You were having another nightmare.” Golden-brown eyes finally recognize Honda after a moment.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You sure? You haven’t been lookin’ so hot the last few days.”

It’s already into the third week of the assignment, and Jounouchi can count the hours of sleep he’s gotten on his fingers. It was painful to write the paper. After his confrontation with Kaiba five days ago, diving into the reasons behind the brunet’s actions was agonizing. It’s so easy to see why the other teen is the way he is, now. Avoiding the brunet hasn’t helped at all. The memories of That Time keep playing back in his nightmares, only Kaiba isn’t gagged in them. That innocent boy screams for help and he does nothing but watch.

“Jounouchi? Come on, get up.” Honda pulls the blond from his spot under the bleachers and guides him to the shower room. He looks around to make sure it’s empty before shutting the door. No one should be by until the end of class. “What’s wrong?”  
“I said I’m fine.”  
“Jounouchi...” Honda levels a hard stare at him.  
“What?”  
“Jounouchi, you look like you’re about to cry.”

Jounouchi bites his tongue at the torrent of emotion and pressure that simple statement invokes in him. “Hiroto,” he says in a choked voice as he clings to Honda’s shirt. Jounouchi’s knees lose their strength, bringing his friend down to the floor with him.  
“Katsuya!” Wet eyes soak his chest. Honda wraps his arms around Jounouchi in a tight hug, trying to comfort him. “Talk to me, tell me what’s wrong.” The sobbing teen shakes his head.  
“I can’t. Not this. Not this.” He has already betrayed Kaiba once. Jounouchi can’t do that to the other teen again. He can’t let anyone else know the terrible thing that happened to Kaiba because of him. The young CEO would be pitied and looked down upon by his peers. He would never stand for it.  
“Katsuya...” Honda rocks his friend, humming a nonsensical tune in an effort to calm him. “I’m here, buddy. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. I’m right here.”

Jounouchi tries to pull himself back together, the sobs that rack his body slowing. Honda keeps cooing in his ear, letting him know that he’s not alone but somehow it only makes him feel worse. The blond doesn’t feel like he deserves his friend’s support. Honda’s been his confident ever since he left the gang, except he can’t share this with his friend. He can’t share what he did with anyone because it will only hurt Kaiba further.

“I’m total scum.”  
“You aren’t. Don’t talk like that.” Honda shifts his legs so he can stand, pulling Jounouchi up with him. “Come on, we need to clean up and get changed. Class is over soon.”

The pair is back outside with the other students before they’re missed, though Jounouchi can feel someone staring. The gaze, no—the glare—is searing, tearing into his flesh like a branding iron and leaving him raw and exposed. ‘Don’t look,’ his instinct tells him. ‘Don’t look.’ But like in a bad horror, Jounouchi turns his head.

It’s Kaiba.  
With his exhaustion and depression weighing heavily on him, something inside of Jounouchi snaps. He turns tail and runs. He’s vaguely aware that Honda is calling for him, chasing him through the hall, but his legs won’t stop. His adrenaline is pumping and his heart pounding. Then he’s yanked back by his shirt. Strong arms wrap around him and haul him into a janitor’s closet.

“Calm the hell down! You’re scaring me, man!” Honda keeps hold of his panicking friend, enduring kicks to his shins and scratches to his arms. He just hopes there aren’t any teachers nearby to hear their ruckus. The brunet barely dodges a backwards head butt to his nose. “It me! Hiroto! Snap out of it, Katsuya!”

Honda’s voice pierces the fog in the blonde’s mind. “Hiroto...” Jounouchi’s voice is strained and his body tense.  
“It’s okay, Katsuya. I’m here with you.” Honda loosens his hold enough so he can turn Jounouchi around to hug him properly. “It’s okay, man.” Knowing that Jounouchi responds best to physical comforting, he nuzzles the blonde’s cheek. “No one’s here but us.”  
“Hiroto...” Jounouchi grabs fistfuls of Honda’s shirt, clinging to him like a lifeline. He buries his face against a broad shoulder, trying to block out the images of Kaiba’s rape. The fear, the blood; he can still smell it, taste it. The sickness roiling in his gut keeps growing, clawing up his throat. Then Honda kisses his neck. “Don’t touch me!” Jounouchi screams, voice shrill and broken, shoving Honda away.

Honda’s back meets the handle of a broom when he slams against the wall, but his thoughts are entirely on his friend. “Katsuya?”

Jounouchi only hears the laughter and screams in his head. He curls up in the fetal position, covering his ears in an attempt to block them out. “How could I? How could I do that?!”  
Those blue eyes keep staring and staring.  
Staring and pleading.

“I’m sorry!” His cry reverberates with sorrow and shame.

Something warm touches his brow, and there’s a familiar sweet scent. He slowly realizes that Honda’s powerful arms are holding him and Yugi’s angelic face is watching him in concern. “Can you hear me now, Jounouchi-kun?”  
“Yugi...?” The small male pulls out his handkerchief and wipes away the tears and sweat. “When... How?” Yugi’s class should be outside today, so why is he here in this grungy closet with them?  
“Shh, it’s doesn’t matter.” Yugi continues to gently pet blond locks. “Jounouchi-kun, you’re exhausted. Let Honda-kun take you home for some rest.”  
“But—”  
“No buts. Please rest, Jounouchi-kun.” Even in this state, Jounouchi can’t deny Yugi anything.

He’s quiet as Honda gets them both passes to leave school early. He must look like complete shit because their intentions aren’t questioned at all. He’s deep in his thoughts by the time they get to Honda’s house. Yugi’s presence seems to have pushed the endless nightmare away, at least for the moment. But now that he’s thinking a little more rationally, he sees what a fool he’s been trying to push away his past.

Pretending that none of it had ever happened is as bad, maybe even worse, than some of the crimes he committed. Maybe he didn’t always sin directly, but he never did or say anything to stop the others either. He had been an accessory to their wrongdoings and that made him just as guilty.

A grape soda is placed in front of him on the living room table, bringing Jounouchi out of his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?” Honda asks, trying to sound casual in spite of his concern.  
“I’m a coward.”  
“What?” Honda stares at him in surprise, almost dropping his own drink.  
“This entire time I’ve been running from my past. I thought I could just forget it all.” Honda sits next to him, resting his elbows on his knees.  
“No one would blame you for trying.”  
“I never really paid for what I did. I deserve what’s happening now and a hella lot more.”

It falls silent between them for several minutes. The brunet watches his friend, trying to gauge what he knows of the situation. Honda brushes strands of hair from Jounouchi’s eyes, which are clear and calm. “What do you plan to do?”  
“I’m gonna be a man.”

He’ll make amends, no matter what he has to do.


	15. Fourteenth Sin

Like the eye of the storm, the trouble began after his good day.  
There’s been a leak in his company. He has a hunch on the culprit, but it’s going to take a little investigating before he can dig the rat out of its hole. Fortunately, he makes it a habit to be ahead in all of his school subjects. His grades won’t suffer as long as he gets the paperwork in. That means he can concentrate on rodent extermination.

That was the plan at any rate. But Kaiba finds his attention divided between monitoring the internal investigation and on That Person. Their confrontation the previous week insists on staying on the forefront of his thoughts.

“Big brother, when’s the last time you got a full night’s sleep?” Even Mokuba knows that by ‘full night’ he only means the four required hours.  
“There’s too much to do, Mokuba.” Meaning no, he hasn’t gotten even that much.  
“You need rest, Seto!” Mokuba marches up to the desk where Kaiba hasn’t moved from in the last three hours even though he’s working from home today. “Yenta’s worried too. Get something to eat then take a nap. You’re going to burn out at this rate.”  
“I said there’s too much to do.”

“Hikaru!” Kaiba looks up in surprise when his brother calls in his Pageboy.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Sorry, Kaiba-sama, but he called me over.” The redhead doesn’t look sorry at all, not with that smile on his face. “It’s time for some dinner, sir. Let’s go.” A single exposure to Mokuba’s puppy-dog eyes is all that’s required to make Kaiba agree.  
“Fine.” He stands and takes a moment to stretch out the stiffness that had settled in his muscles before following the pair out of his home office.

“I know just the place, Seto!” Mokuba bounces in excited steps. “From what I hear you should love the food there!”  
“I have to go out?”  
“Of course! Remember what the doctor said? You have to get a minimum of thirty minutes of sunlight, and it’s a fifteen minute walk from here. It’s still a couple hours before sunset, so you’re all good!”  
“I’ll be with you for company, boss.” Hikaru’s grin is almost a match for his impish little brother’s. Knowing it will only cause headaches all-around without any real gain to fight Mokuba’s plan, Kaiba nods in agreement.

The weather is pleasant enough, and Hikaru seems to have picked up that Kaiba wants to think so keeps quiet.

Without the distractions from work, Kaiba inevitably finds his mind wandering to the issue with That Person. The Person hasn’t been doing well lately, something he noticed even before Yugi had pointed it out the other day. That Person had looked pale and exhausted, not well at all. A part of him was glad for it, but another part was unsettled for reasons he can’t explain.

He supposes it was possible that he had grown... accustomed to That Person, like one can adapt to any living irritant. That part of him that’s unsettled pokes at him for the thought, as if to say he’s lying to himself. Kaiba squashes the feeling.

The restaurant is quaint and doesn’t get on Kaiba’s nerves as they wait to be seated in a private booth in the back. Classical music plays on the overhead system, the lights and color scheme are muted to allow one to relax. He’ll have to thank Mokuba properly when he gets back.

“Kaiba-sama?” Hikaru says quietly once they’re alone. “Is there anything you might want to talk about? You know I can keep a secret.” Kaiba shakes his head.  
“It’s something I have to do on my own.”  
“Okay. But don’t forget we’re here for you.” It’s still strange to hear those words. After the betrayal of their few relatives when their parents had died, after life with Gozaburo then the backstabbing world of business, it’s hard to lean on anyone.  
“Thank you.” 

He turns his thoughts back to the other day. It had been free day in gym class. He had taken the opportunity to get some detective work done on his notebook until the teacher had called for their attention near the end of the period. Kaiba hadn’t meant to look for That Person, although he hadn’t seen him except for brief glimpses since the blond had stopped coming to the manor. While it was no skin off his nose, he didn’t want the teacher to find out and mark down his grade on the essay for it.  
Kaiba had only meant to catch That Person’s attention so he could convey the problem, but then the blond had visibly freaked out and ran away, his fin-head friend on his heels.

What had that been about?

“Hikaru?”  
“Yeah?” Kaiba looks up at his loyal employee.  
“People are incomprehensible.” The redhead starts laughing, jovially and without spite or hostility. That’s the thing about Hikaru, he never means anything degrading when he laughs in response.  
“Yeah, boss, they can be that.”  
“How is it you can understand them?” While Kaiba understands the men and women in the boardroom, outside of Kaiba Corp. they all seem to lose their logic.  
“Hmm.” Hikaru twines his fingers together and rests his chin on the bridge they form. “It’s not really something I can explain. Just instinct, I guess. A sort of talent for reading folks. It’s not much different from what you do in meetings, you know?”

Kaiba isn’t so sure about that. Right now he wishes he had Hikaru’s talent, then maybe he could understand some things better.  
He pulls out his iPhone and makes a call on speed dial. “Muto, are you free tonight?”  
“I am. I’ve been wanting to talk to you too.”  
“A car will pick you up in two hours.”  
“Alright.”

“That’s a little on the late side, boss.” There’s a twinkle in Hikaru’s eye that makes Kaiba want to hide his face, of course he does no such thing.  
“It’s fine,” the brunet answers simply.

Kaiba is up and ready after a power nap when Yugi arrives at the manor. Their choice of location for the evening is the library and two of the oversized comfy chairs. “I take it you’ve been busy?” Yugi asks after several minutes to break the quiet.  
“Somewhat.” A servant brings in a tray of tea and pours both of them a cup, then quietly leaves. 

There’s another stretch of silence as they sip their tea. “I suppose this is about Jounouchi-kun?” Kaiba responds with a nod. “I didn’t think his recent behavior would escape your attention.” The brunet sets his cup down.  
“Explain.”  
“I hear he hasn’t been sleeping. And when he does, he has nightmares.”  
“... I see.”

The emotions processing through him are confusing. There’s still that part that is glad to hear of That Person’s suffering, but there’s that unsettled part as well, even more so because it reminds him of his own sleepless nights. He rubs his metal-clad wrists without thinking about it.

Logically, That Person probably reacted the way he did because of sleep deprivation. He knows the effects from experience. Paranoia, hallucinations, incomprehension, the list goes on. Any one or any combination of those could have caused the blonde’s abnormal behavior.  
But then there’s the cause of the insomnia and nightmares.

That Person had finally remembered and admitted to his crimes.  
They were weighing him down, burying him in darkness and misery.

‘Jounouchi-kun regrets it, you know.’

Kaiba’s eyes snap up, but Yugi hadn’t said those words. He is quietly drinking his tea. They are the words he knows the small teen would say if Yugi knew the whole situation. The young CEO sighs into his own cup. He doesn’t need other people’s voices in his head. His own is more than enough.

“Seto-kun.”  
“Hm?” A soft smile blossoms on Yugi’s face.  
“Let me give you a massage. Your shoulders seem very heavy.”

A massage... That requires touching.  
But it’s Yugi. Yugi can’t hurt him. Yugi wouldn’t hurt him. Yugi touching him, touching him while his back is turned, would be okay.  
“That sounds... good.”

Kaiba escorts Yugi to his bedroom. They could have made use of one of the recreational rooms with the spa chairs and such, but Kaiba wants the privacy, the protection of reinforced walls.

Yugi doesn’t say anything when he sees the retracted chains around the sleeping matt or when the door is locked behind them. Not even when Kaiba removes his shirt and bracers to exposed the scars that mar his pale skin. He will never admit it, but not being judged by the petite boy helps to put him at ease.

He lies down on his stomach and tries not to flinch as Yugi straddles his lower back. Fingers lightly callused from constant card-handling press into his shoulders, gentle and undemanding. Kaiba can’t remember the last time someone’s hands had felt nice like this. Maybe when he was a child, when his mother would massage him before bed to help him sleep. Those hands carefully work away the tension in his muscles, his back and shoulders relaxing for the first time in months.   
But if only it were so easy to relax his mind.

The mole is still trying to leak information, even though by now it should all be false or incomplete due to his work on the systems. The man and any accomplices still need to be taken care of.  
Then there is the confusing mix of emotions in relation to That Person. But the feelings NOW don’t cover the feelings from THEN. The loss of control, the helplessness.

“How did you do it?” Yugi almost misses the question it’s spoken so softly.  
“How did I do what?”  
“Move on... after That?” The petite teen pauses in his actions. Several heartbeats pass, and Kaiba wonders if Yugi will refuse to answer. It hasn’t happened so far, but even his good nature has to have boundaries. But Yugi does reply, his tone distant in a way Kaiba has never heard before.  
“I cried a lot.”

Maybe that’s his problem.  
Kaiba’s never allowed himself that luxury.


	16. Fifteenth Sin

It’s been a few days since Jounouchi’s decision. Saying he is going to pay for his mistakes is one thing, but actually finding the opportunity to do so is another. Since he and Kaiba have been avoiding each other, there’s only one real option: Go back to the manor.

Jounouchi is getting up the nerve to make the call when the phone rings. He drops it in surprise then scrambles to answer it. “Hello?”  
“Hey, Jounouchi-kun.”  
“Hey, Mokuba. What a coincidence, I was about to ring you.” Jounouchi is glad his voice doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.

“Is everything alright, Jounouchi-kun? You haven’t been to the manor lately. Seto’s acting weird too.” The blond swallows what feels like a large rock in his throat.  
“Yeah, that... We kinda had this bad fight... But I want to apologize!” he blurts out. “It was totally my fault!”  
“What happened?” The confusion and concern is clear in the boy’s voice. While he’s seen them fight before, it’s never resulted in the two behaving so out of character.  
“I can’t talk about it.”  
“Jounouchi.” Jounouchi erks at the boy’s tone. The kid will make one hell of a business man one day.  
“I’m not joking! It’s something I can’t talk about!” The blond calms back down, his voice mellow. “I’m serious. I just can’t.”  
“Alright...” Mokuba answers after a moment.  
“Thanks, Mokuba.”

“By the way, Shi-chan said she’s coming to our side of town to hang with some friends in the evening. She wants to hang out with you before she goes.”  
“Awesome!” It’s rare that their mother lets his sister anywhere near where Jounouchi is. Since the divorce, the woman has done her best to keep the two siblings apart, not that he can blame her. Even now his past is biting his ass. “But, um...”  
“I know your schedule is free, you can’t turn her down! You know how much she looks forward to seeing you!”  
“I know, I know. I like seeing her too...” He rubs the back of his neck. “Right, when and where?”

Sunday sees Jounouchi waiting at the Domino Park for his younger sister to arrive. His foot has been kicking the ground until a shallow groove was formed, the dirt now clinging to the toe of his white sneaker. His shoulders are hunched as he thinks. He really can’t blame their mom for keeping distance between them. He was more than a bad influence back then. He’d even spent a few nights in jail before. If things had kept going the way they were... “I’d be someone’s bitch in a cell right now, is what.”

“What was that, big brother?” Jounouchi almost jumps out of his skin. “Are you okay, Katsuya?”  
“Yeah. Sorry, sis. I was, uh, lost in my thoughts and didn’t see ya.” The girl giggles.  
“I noticed.” She hooks her arm with her brother’s. “Come on, one of the girls told me about this awesome tea room. I made us reservations.”  
“Reservations? It’s not expensive, is it?” he asks as she drags him out of the park.  
“Don’t you worry about that.”

The place ends up being an upscale tea house with optional private rooms. Jounouchi tries to protest again, but Shizuka only tells him to hush up. “Two under Kawai, please.” The host looks at a list, then nods and smiles.  
“Room four, madam. Takegawa will show you in.” A young man steps forward and bows.  
“This way, please.”

“You’re sure this isn’t too expensive...?” Jounouchi looks around the room the man left them in. It’s styled like the old-fashion tea houses he sees on television. The tatami mats are fresh from the smell of it and the tea set looks ancient.  
“I said not to worry.” The scent of white tea wafts through the air as Shizuka fills her brother’s cup then her own. “If it’ll put you at ease, big brother, you can consider this a sponsored outing. I’ve been tutoring some of the more well-off kids in my club.”  
“Ooh, I see. Glad you’re doing well for yourself.” She smiles and nods.  
“Mokuba-kun helped a lot by telling me who needed the help.”

Jounouchi smiles. “It’s good you two get along.” Shizuka nods again.  
“So, how’s your essay doing?” The blond feels his mood drop.  
“He told ya about that too, huh? It’s coming along, I guess.” The girl tilts her head.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“... It’s just hard ta write s’all. I got part of it done anyways.”

They sit in companionable silence while sipping their teas. Jounouchi gnaws on his bottom lip, his mind now stuck on Kaiba. Tonight would be no good, but he can plan to go over directly after school tomorrow. Mokuba would even pick him up if he knows it’s to mend bridges, so to speak.

“Big brother?”  
“Hm?” Golden-brown eyes glance up. “What is it, sis?” Her nails lightly tap against the porcelain of her cup in a nervous manner.  
“Well... I was wondering just what happened between you and Kaiba.”

The memories come unheeded. Bloodied pale skin, torn clothes, staring blue eyes. A sick feeling settles like a rock in his stomach.

“Big brother?”

Kaiba hadn’t even been the only one. He had watched others broken by the gang. Kids and old folks beaten for their money, girls and pretty boys raped. He never participated in any of it, but that doesn’t excuse him either. His hands fist in his pants legs as the thoughts continue, his jaw clenched.  
Sure his life sucked then. He didn’t have any friends, his father beat him daily, his mother abandoned him and took the only person who cared about whether he lived or died with her. But as bad as things were with Hirutani, he would be dead if he hadn’t of joined.

~

“I can’t believe da bastard flushed mah key.” Young Jounouchi kicked a can down the street, trying not to shiver as the evening grew steadily colder. He was locked out of the house on his father’s drunken whim. “Man, I’m hungry...”  
“Ain’t cha a bit young ta be in dis area, kid?” Hirutani had been huge with his clothes straining to hold his muscle mass. His ears had several piercings and his two-toned blue hair had been pulled back into a rebellious ponytail near the top of his head. Back then, Jounouchi had only sneered at him.  
“Leave me ‘lone, freak.”  
“Tough guy, eh?” The smirk was less than kind, but it was something he learned to live with later on.

The fight had been embarrassingly short but predictable in its conclusion. Hirutani had him pinned to the filthy asphalt, his gang nearby watching and laughing at Jounouchi’s expense. “There’s a toll for comin’ here,” he snickered in the blonde’s ear. “Time to pay up.”

Jounouchi couldn’t rightly call it rape. He had seen it coming and let it happen. It wasn’t like he was a virgin anyways. An upperclassman at his school had taken a liking to him a year ago and it had afforded him some protection from the tougher bullies there. It wasn’t any different letting a high schooler do the same, and even though Hirutani was bigger between the legs it somehow didn’t hurt as much. He would count the small blessings where he could get them. All he had to do was let the bigger male hold him, move him, and let his own body react. Turn off his mind and let things happen.

It had been the right move in a twisted way. Hirutani had ‘liked’ him after that, had made him part of the gang without bothering to ask his input. But guys like Hirutani never did anything like that, so it was pointless to complain. It gave him another place to go that wasn’t home, so it wasn’t too bad. Somehow things could never be worse than going back to that rundown apartment. He had been hit harder by other people, but his father’s always hurt the most in ways he couldn’t explain. To top it off, the gang usually had food and the building they holed up in kept out the worse of the chill. If he really got cold he just had to ‘play’ with one of the guys who ranked a mattress. He didn’t even have to ask, just climbed on in, because they ‘took care of their own’ as their esteemed leader often said.  
Other than that he kept his distance from the gang, until one fateful day.

It had been one of the million alleys in Domino, nothing special except for the rival gang trying to push into their territory. Jounouchi had planned to ignore them, take an alternate route and pretend he didn’t’ see anything. He hadn’t counted on them actually recognizing him as part of Hirutani’s group.

They jumped him with barely a snicker, and Jounouchi fought them tooth and nail. There was something wrong with them, something disgusting and twisted in a way that was different from him, from Hirutani and even his father. The hair stood on the back of his neck and he tasted fear in the back of his throat covered in the metallic iron of blood. “Get off me! Get off, ya fuckers!” They were wrong in a way people shouldn’t be wrong. They were going to kill him, he knew it. He was going to die.

Metal crunched into bone with a deafening crack. The guy on top of Jounouchi screamed like an animal, holding onto his shattered shoulder.

Shrieks echoed around them with the sound of breaking flesh and spraying blood. It was impossible to keep track of it all. Jounouchi only knew he had to fight harder, he had to survive no matter what. He WOULD survive even if he had to kill!

It was over faster than it should have been possible. The rival gang ran, leaving their wounded. Jounouchi’s blond hair was sticky with blood not his own. It was uncomfortable and itched, like swimming trunks filled with sand. Hirutani’s gang regrouped and someone pulled him to his feet.

The blond knew that he should be grateful. Only Lady Luck had allowed him to get out of that one alive. Except he was... confused. His golden-brown eyes gazed up at Hirutani, his lips pulled into a frown. “Why did you help me?”

Hirutani pulled him to his side with one arm, smirking again. “I told ya, we take care of our own.” His eyes were wide at the casual answer. No one had ever done something for him just because he was ‘one of them.’ Jounouchi swallowed thickly and stared at his feet.  
“Oh.” He stared down because he wanted to hide the stupid grin that made no sense.

The young blond grew and rose in the ranks of the gang. Before he knew it he was Hirutani’s right hand, second-in-command. He had a reputation as a cold bastard that worked in his favor, it kept the others in line. It wasn’t a hard image to keep. It was always cold inside him.

Then for some reason that boy caught his eye. And of course, the rejection for that same boy and his resulting anger.

He remembered staring at the torn and filthy body once the gang was finished, almost afraid he was dead. But Jounouchi could still see the chest rise in shaky breaths. He walked over, the dozen steps feeling too few for some reason, then he kneeled by the brunet’s side.

Some part of him was supposed to be happy that the other teen had been hurt, taught a lesson, but he didn’t feel anything. Not anything he wanted to acknowledge anyways. It was cold inside as it had been for the longest time. Maybe colder now, like a stiff wind in an arctic night.

But still... Some small part in his chest felt a little too tight, like a trapped hiccup.

Jounouchi wiped the semen from the too pale face, the boy’s skin cooler than it should have been. The tightness got a little tighter and he thought he felt a tremble in his fingers. Those blue eyes were trying to focus on him. They had lost their luster and looked like dirty marbles left in the gutter somewhere. Seeing that made him choke on his breath and his eyes heated up.

“I’m sorry.”

~

‘I’m sorry,’ he had whispered. ‘I was looking out for my own.’  
Jounouchi’s eyes open wide in his self-realized horror.

“Katsuya? Katsuya, what’s wrong?”  
Why hadn’t he remembered this before?

Shizuka grabs Jounouchi’s arm, trying to shake him out of his inner turmoil. “Big brother! Katsuya! What’s wrong? Snap out of it!” Jounouchi hugs his sister, his face hidden against her small shoulder. “Katsuya, you’re starting to scare me.” She rubs his back, hoping it will soothe him enough to let him give her an answer.

That excuse, that weak-ass excuse... Looking out for his own? He couldn’t even admit it to himself, what he had really wanted or what he had done. Not then, barely even now. It had had nothing to do with ‘his own,’ nothing to do with the gang. What he had wanted... what he has wanted...  
“I’m the worst, Shizuka. I really am the worse.”


	17. Sixteenth Sin

According to his checklist, things are not as bad as they seem.

Nakajima had been paid off to use his accumulated sick leave by ‘Kanasawa’. Kanasawa then used the pass codes he was given to do Nakajima’s job in order to steal blueprints of his in-progress inventions. It’s too late to get the cheap knockoffs produced from the incomplete data off the street, but Hikari has assured him that events are in motion to have Kanasawa and his accomplices taken out of the picture.

Kaiba hopes she uses Rufus. He’s a vicious guy and doesn’t leave evidence.

Hikari is also keeping him up-to-date on any interesting meetings and conversations he’s not supposed to be privy to. Apparently some of the board members are going to try and backstab him again. He’ll deal with that in due time. It’s not like it’s the first time the young CEO has had to replace board members. It’s frustrating that he can’t find ones that don’t eventually want to take his company. Why can’t more people be like the Ookido siblings?

His report is done as well. One less thing to think about. He can leave the matter of That Person on the back burner for a while so he can deal with new programs, fresh product ideas, and more traitors. And Hikaru let slip that Mokuba has a girlfriend. He’ll have to talk to the boy about that.

Kaiba looks up from where he’s been waiting for Doctor Sudo to return with his test results. The man is more than competent at his job, so he reluctantly takes his advice when he gives it seriously.  
“It’s as I thought, Kaiba-sama, you’re overworked.” He hands the young man the data sheets so he can see his various levels himself. “You’re going to have a breakdown at this rate. You must get some real rest and eat regular meals. If you still won’t use tranquilizers I met a reputable herbalist I can recommend. As of this moment, however, I prescribe a long vacation to get your body back on track.”  
“How long is long?”  
“A month minimum.” The doctor removes the spectacles that sit on his nose and wipes them off with a cloth from his pocket. “I’m not exaggerating and you know it, Kaiba-sama. You’re in bad shape. Frankly, I’m surprised you haven't knelled over in the office before now.”

The blue-eye teen doesn’t respond, and Doctor Sudo assumes it’s because Kaiba agrees. In truth, the brunet has already passed out in his office. Fortunately he was behind his desk when it happened and no one saw. Kaiba lays the papers down and nods. “One month beginning tomorrow.”  
“Good, good. You’ll be fine before you know it, just relax.”

Mokuba will be thrilled at the verdict.

~~~

Kaiba gets several stares at school the next morning. He snorts at the looks. You’d think they thought the steel briefcase he normally carried was part of his arm. What ignorant mongoloids. He’s doesn’t have to have his laptop to survive, not like them who need their decorated, neon-colored camera phones and other dime-a-dozen gadgets or the world would end.

But his day isn’t thrown off until after class begins and Yugi isn’t there.  
Blue eyes close in private anger. It shouldn’t matter that Yugi isn’t in class, he’s not attached to him. He doesn’t need him there to function any more than he needs his business notebook.

A heaviness settles on him, and when he opens his eyes he stares right into golden-brown. That Person’s expression is unusual for his face, filled with regret and sorrow. Seeing it makes Kaiba’s gut twist in uncomfortable knots.

“Kaiba Seto.” He pulls his eyes away to gaze towards the front of the class.  
“Present.”

The heaviness doesn’t leave even after the blond stops staring. It’s frustrating and confusing, and Kaiba refuses to acknowledge it.  
He wants his computer back.

Kaiba opens his text book and begins to read, although it’s nothing new to him. He read and memorized it months ago. But it’s better than doing nothing, to let his mind go numb from the doldrums of the routine. He doesn’t need work and he doesn’t need Yugi. He can take care of himself, even with That Person around and the heaviness in his chest that comes with that presence.

“Kaiba-san, do you feel alright?”

Blue eyes snap open. He never realized they had drifted to half-shut, that the words in the book had stopped making sense. Why are his palms so sweaty?

“Kaiba-san,” Echizen-san says again. She frowning as she stares at her student’s pale face. “Please go to the nurse’s office for MY peace of mind, even if you believe you feel fine.” Is she giving him an ‘out’? Kaiba Seto doesn’t need an ‘out’ for any reason! Is that a tremble in his fingers? “Now, Kaiba-san, I’m ordering you to the nurse.”

The CEO takes a breath to steady himself and holds up a see-through tension-folder. “My report, before I go.”  
“Thank you.” She accepts the essay and steps back to let the young man get up.

It works out at first. Kaiba places his things back into his schoolbag then gets to his feet. But that’s when it goes... Wrong. The world swims and shifts beneath him like the deck of a boat, and he loses the control of his muscles. But that can’t be right. He’s trained his body too hard for that to happen.

He feels the cold of the tiled floor against his cheek. It shouldn’t be this cold. A fever?  
That’s right... His body must be rebelling because he wasn’t able to sleep at all last night or eat breakfast. How could he when he kept remembering those awful words, ringing again and again through his head. ‘I’m sorry.’ That Person... How dare he.

“Kaiba-san!”

~~~

He knows he’s in a dream, but that never makes it any better.

It’s dark.  
It’s cold.  
That bastard Gozaburo is looming over him.

“Work harder, boy! I have no qualms sending you and your worthless brother back to the orphanage!” Those words he heard so often. Too often. Those words were worse than the physical abuse. The threat of going back there, to that place of false smiles and lies. At least Gozaburo didn’t lie to them, not like those women at the orphanage. Always smiling and cooing like mothers should, then overhearing what the bitches really thought.

“The small one is sweet but stupid.”  
“The older one is obviously a mutt. Look at his hair and eyes.”  
“He’ll just grow up to be a hooligan.”

The voices started to mix and blur, growing louder all the while. He wanted to cover his ears but knew it wouldn’t be any good. These dreams wouldn’t stop, they only grew louder and louder until he wanted to scream over it all.

“SHUT UP!”

He lashed out and snapped awake as the back of his hand connected with the side of a table. Kaiba bites his tongue to keep from releasing a line of curses. When the nurse doesn’t come he assumes she must be out of the room. He holds his injured hand to his chest, rubbing what will certainly become a bar-shaped bruise later. “Fantastic,” he mutters bitterly. This is why he always straps himself down for bed. He can’t afford injuries to himself, especially stupid ones like this.

Kaiba pulls in a deep breath to clear his mind, trying to remember what led up to him being in the nurse’s office.  
Right, he’d fainted. “Double fantastic.” This was turning out to be a really bad start to his so-called vacation. He’s tempted to have all his schoolwork forwarded to the manor so he can just stay home the whole month. Unfortunately Mokuba would probably scold him for being anti-social again, and he just does not want to put up with that right now.

The blue-eyed teen lies back down and stares up at the ceiling. Without the nurse to tell him to return to class, there’s no reason not to get more rest like the doctor ordered.

Footsteps enter the room, but they’re wrong for the light-footed woman. “Kaiba?”

Triple fantastic. The last thing he needs is That Person. The blond steps past the privacy curtain, having the gall to stand right besides the bed in spite of his glare.

“Kaiba, can we talk? I know you’re probably not feeling great but you’ve been avoiding me like the plague.”  
“Imagine that. The answer’s NO.” Kaiba turns onto his side so his back is to That Person. He can’t force him to leave, but that doesn’t mean he has to look at him.  
“Hey, c’mon, Kaiba.” The Person touches his shoulder, and Kaiba nearly takes his arm off for it when he whips back around.  
“Don’t touch me, and it’s Kaiba-SAMA to you!” The blond visibly erks as he backs away to out of arm-reach.  
“Look, Kaiba-SAN, okay? Kaiba-san, we need ta talk.”  
“The hell we do. But if it’s so important say it here and now before I change my mind, mongrel.”

The blond glances towards the door, making sure they’re still alone. He swallows hard, making his Adam’s apple bob. “I’m sorry.” Kaiba snorts. “About what I said that time.” The brunet’s posture stiffens. “When I said-” No, he can’t be. “-that I was looking out for my own.”

This isn’t fair. This isn’t fucking fair.

“It was a lie. It had nothing to do with that.” That had been real, it hadn’t been part of his fever dreams. “I’m sorry, Kaiba-san. What I did... doesn’t deserve forgiveness.” Kaiba’s lunges forward, his fist cracking against the blonde’s face faster than he can process.

It’s not right. Like the universe hasn’t conspired enough against him it throws this in his face. He’s been able to deal with the end of his rape for this long thinking it hadn’t been real. An illusion brought on by the concussion, the fever from injury. He didn’t have to acknowledge the last look into those eyes that burned and froze like dry ice, that held the glimmer of a deeper emotion he didn’t want to read. Just a figment woven by his brain to stay alive so he could cope.

He can’t... “Stay away from me. Don’t talk to me, don’t come near me. Stay away or I will kill you.” ...deal with this. Not now, not ever.  
He can’t do this anymore. He’s suffocating, he can’t breathe in here.

Kaiba shoves That Person aside as he abruptly runs out of the room and right off the school grounds without bothering to check-out.  
He CAN’T do this anymore.

~~~

Mokuba bangs on his door. “Seto, at least unlock it so Yenta can bring you some food!”  
“Not now, Mokuba!”

Kaiba doesn’t move from where he’s lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling like he can blame it for all the wrongs committed against him. Eventually his brother gives up and leaves him alone. He closes his eyes but opens them quickly. The brunet would chance keeping them closed if he thought he could sleep without nightmares. He can still remember the specific one that lead to the bed chains.

The demons clawing at him, laughing.  
Hurting him for their pleasure, tearing his body apart inside and out.  
Drinking his blood and painting pictures with the rest.

Yenta said she thought he had been possessed by the devil, how he rampaged through the room screaming without waking. He had been such a bloody mess, his nails broken, skin bleeding and bruised, bits of split furniture was even embedded in his flesh.  
The only fortune that night was that Mokuba had gone on a weekend camping trip. He never had to witness that incident.

Kaiba swallows and pushes the dark thoughts from his mind.

The knock on his door almost startles him. “I said no, Mokuba!”  
“You have a visitor and he’s not taking no for an answer.” Yugi?

The brunet jumps to his feet and yanks his door open to stare at the diminutive teen in front of him. “What are you doing here?” Yugi steps inside.  
“I heard you collapsed.” Kaiba firms his jaw.  
“I see.” There’s a news item he didn’t want to be reminded of. It’s probably on Entertainment Tonight right now. He hadn’t been in control of himself in the nurse’s office either, which was worse. He closes and locks the door. “Have a seat.”  
“Thank you.”

Yugi sits at the foot of the sleeping matt. After a moment Kaiba sits next to his pillow, wanting that space between them. “Where were you?”  
“Doctor appointments.” Kaiba nods and doesn’t comment further.

“I’ve been thinking for awhile now,” Yugi says after several seconds pregnant with silence. “I’ve never asked you for details about That, and I’ve never told you mine.” Kaiba nods, waiting for Yugi to reach his point. “I’m wondering if that was the right thing to do.”  
“Would knowing change anything?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe.” One of Yugi’s hands reaches up to his collar, seemingly tracing an invisible line. A habit the boy sometimes has when thinking about That Time.

Kaiba stares at him for a long minute. Would knowing each other’s details do anything worthwhile? He’s honestly never thought about it that way himself. “What else have you been thinking about?”  
“I think... I think it’s time to heal these old wounds.” The words are accompanied by Yugi’s fingers undoing the collar clasp. Without meaning to Kaiba holds his breath, eyes never wavering.

Yugi’s neck is long and slender... And scarred. There’s a thin line running across the front. Whether it was gained during That Time, or if Yugi had done it to himself afterwards isn’t a question Kaiba wants answered.

Large violet eyes turn to Kaiba, locking with his blue. “Seto-kun?” Kaiba’s mouth feels dry suddenly.  
“Yes?”  
“Will you help heal us?” The brunet feels his heart pick up a beat.  
“How?”  
“Will you make love to me?”

This... This isn’t right. Yugi... Yugi doesn’t ask for things that he can’t do. Yugi WOULDN’T.

“This...” Is impossible, improbable, out-of-character of the teen that has become his confidant. “This is absurd. It’s an asinine request. I won’t grant such a request even from you,” he states firmly, end of discussion, and stands to escort Yugi to the door.

“Seto...” The lack of the usual honorific makes Kaiba pause. “Please, listen to me.” The brunet turns to face his small companion, the collar still missing as he stands as well.  
“Do you know what you’re asking?” It’s a stupid question. He knows how Yugi thinks, he’s not stupid or naïve although the petite teen makes it easy to believe that.  
“It’s the only thing I can think of to help you.” Yugi glances away, his cheeks pinking in embarrassment. “And me too.”

Kaiba’s fists tighten. “How can that help you as well?” It’s not often that Kaiba will admit to not understanding something, but this... They both know the violation, but for this to work... and Yugi is actually offering to play that role. He just can’t comprehend it. But Yugi smiles in that strange, angelic way and Kaiba knows that whatever the reason, he’ll probably agree.  
“Because I know you won’t hurt me, Seto. And... I want it this time to be on my own terms. I...” Violet eyes gaze back up at him, determined and certain. “I want to have that power back. I don’t want to feel helpless anymore. Please, Seto, let me be selfish and ask for this.”

It’s like a shot to the chest. When did Yugi, this boy who barely comes up to his ribs, become a reflection of his inner self?

His hands touch skin. Kaiba hasn’t touched anyone not Mokuba so fully in years. It’s bizarre and exhilarating to experience the warmth of another person against his palms. “Seto.” It’s like he’s been kidnapped by the forces of gravity and magnetism. He pulls Yugi to him, capturing him in his arms.

The heat.  
The feel.

Something inside of the CEO shifts, cracking like ice exposed to sunlight. His heart pounds without any fear, the powerful thumps shaking awake parts long buried and forgotten. He steals soft lips with his own, suddenly desperate for them.

The taste.  
This taste.

Kaiba’s moan blends with Yugi’s, then everything else is an elating and comforting blur.


	18. Seventeenth Sin

School has been a long and tortuous day for Jounouchi. He’s been beating himself over the head trying to figure how to work things out with Kaiba. On top of that he has noticed that something has changed between Kaiba and Yugi, well, not just between them but the two of them individually too. Golden-brown eyes travel to the brunet who is busy reading over the textbook. He’s not sure how to describe it but... Kaiba seems softer and calmer. The blond then shifts his gaze to his petite friend and feels his cheeks set on fire. He ducks his head down and hides his face with his arms. For some reason Yugi seems... Sexy. Jounouchi isn’t the only one to have noticed either if the periodic glances from other classmates mean anything.

“Jounouchi-kun, are you feeling alright?” The blond almost jumps from his chair in shock, but quickly settles back down.  
“I’m fine, Echizen-sensei.” His eyes peek from behind an arm. “I felt dizzy a moment.”  
“If you start feeling worse go to the nurse.”  
“Yes, mam.” He doesn’t have to look to know Yugi’s concerned eyes are on him. He mentally groans and hides under his arms again without responding to his friend.

Things only get stranger when Kaiba and Yugi both disappear at the lunch bell.

“Wow, where did Yugi run off to all of a sudden?” Mazaki asks as she approaches Jounouchi and Honda.  
“Not a clue,” Honda says as he stretches and pops his back. “He’s been weird all day.”  
“Tell me about it,” the blond grumbles as they sit in their usual spot. “Him and Kaiba both.”  
Mazaki rolls her blue eyes. “Don’t be so jealous. Like it or not Yugi and Kaiba are friends.”  
“Yeah, I know.”

Jounouchi still feels protective over his petite friend, but he can no longer bring himself to be angry at Kaiba for being around the boy. After remembering what had happened in their mutual past, Jounouchi can understand that Kaiba probably needs someone like Yugi... Just like how he needs Yugi, too. Kaiba isn’t the lump of ice he had thought him to be, but a withering plant desperately reaching for sunlight. The thought depresses him more since he relates a little too well to the young CEO, someone he thought just a short while ago had to be from an evil parallel universe.

He puts down his chopsticks and looks to his female friend. “Hey, Mazaki-kun, do me a favor.”  
“It’s -chan, not -kun!” she complains.  
“You’re too tough to be a -chan. Anyways, I need a favor.” One of her eyes ticks in annoyance but she holds her anger in check.  
“Grr, what is it?”  
“I need ya to cover cleaning duty for me.”  
“Why the heck should I do that? It’s your job this week, so you need to do it,” Mazaki scolds. “Everyone has a responsibility to pitch in when their turn comes up.” The blond waves his hands in an attempt to ward off the rest of her speech.  
“I gotta do something important! Honest! I’ll even make up for it,” he cries desperately as the dark aura around her grows. “Think of it as a switch! A switch!” The girl’s blue eyes pierce into Jounouchi’s golden-brown, making him sweat more. He’s not even sure if he’s going to go through with whatever non-existent plan he has to set things with Kaiba, but Mazaki’s glare is telling him he better do something worthwhile.  
“You better. I know where you live.” Jounouchi can’t help a whimper that makes his friend Honda laugh at his expense.  
“She has you by the balls now, man.” The blond hangs his head.  
“Tell me about it.”

Mazaki laughs a moment later, breaking the tension, but Jounouchi doesn’t feel much better. He still isn’t sure what he’s going to do, he just knows he needs to do it soon. He needs to talk to the only other person who has an idea of what’s going on.

After classes Jounouchi is sure to catch Yugi before the boy can think to disappear again. “Hey, Yug, can we talk?”  
“Of course,” Yugi says with a smile. It makes his chest ache.

The pair goes to the roof so as not to get caught in the rush of people hurrying home or to club activities. “Is something the matter?” the petite boy asks once they’ve settled in a spot by the fence that overlooks the courtyard. Jounouchi scratches a hand through his hair, ruffling it into a bird’s nest, frowning a bit as he thinks of what to say. After a moment he stops trying to be tactful.  
“You’ve been acting weird. You and Kaiba both.”  
“Yes, I suppose we are acting weird. But that’s because we’ve both changed.” Yugi smiles up at the taller teen, his eyes twinkling like he’s privy to a private joke. “You’ve been acting weird too, Jounouchi-kun.”  
“Me?”  
“You’ve been changing also.” Jounouchi falls silent, knowing it to be true.

The blond scuffs his shoe against the cemented floor, not letting his eyes stray to his friend. “Could I... Can I ask ya what the changes are?” He dislikes how uncertain his tone is and mentally curses at himself for it. He rubs the back of his neck with one hand. “I mean, if ya wanna tell me or something.” His golden-brown eyes finally fall on Yugi, hoping to see a readable reaction. The small boy looks thoughtful, tilting his head, then he glances down to stare at his feet. Yugi leans back against the fence, visibly debating what, if anything, he should reveal to the blond. Jounouchi bites his lip, gnawing on the chapped strip of flesh and turning it red.

“We had sex.”

Jounouchi yelps as he bites down too hard. “W-Wha-wait! Say that again! I couldn’t of heard that right!”  
“We had sex,” Yugi confirms with a blush. “It wasn’t romantic or anything, we just... We both needed to do it.”  
Jounouchi swallows a hard lump in his throat. For some reason, that revelation caused his chest to tighten until the rails of pain curled his hands. “You needed to have sex with each other...?” The small teen nods.  
“It’s a little difficult to explain.”  
“Are...” He swallows another lump in his throat, trying to push out the words sitting like lead on his tongue. “Are you two in-in l-l-lo...”  
“Oh, goodness no.” Yugi gives him a sympathetic smile. “It’s nothing like that. As I said, it wasn’t romantic or anything. It was... a long overdue release.” He runs a hand through his multi-colored strands, thinking further on the subject. “We’ve both built up a lot of, I suppose you could say toxins, poisons inside of our hearts. Hiding it in different ways.”

Jounouchi’s hands snap out, grabbing Yugi by his thin shoulders and making the other teen gasp in surprise. “Don’t, stop it right there.” His bangs hood his eyes, but there’s a tightness in his jaw and a straining from lips pressed thin. The pressure from the pain rolling in his veins is almost unbearable.  
“Jounouchi-kun...”  
“You’re pure, dammit! I need ya to be pure!” Small tremors rattle his bones; the pain spreads into his fingertips and down to the pit of his stomach.  
“Jounouchi-kun.” Yugi reaches up, his soft hands cupping both sides of his friend’s face. “You know that isn’t true.” The truth of that statement steals the strength from his legs. The blonde’s grip slackens and he drops down to his knees, his arms wrapping around Yugi’s waist and his forehead pressing to his shoulder in a hug.  
“But I want it to be,” he says in a voice barely above a whisper, shaky and rough along the edges. Fingers pet through his honey hair, soothing and tender.  
“I know. But I also know this isn’t about me and Seto-kun at all.” He looks up in confusion.  
“What?” Yugi’s violet eyes are gentle, sad but not upset or uncertain.  
“You need to talk to Seto-kun. He’s been wondering what to say to you too.” Jounouchi shakes his head.  
“No, that isn’t right.”  
“It’s complicated, I get that. Both of you want to finally put things behind you, and it’s not going to be easy. But I believe in both of you, Jounouchi-kun.” Yugi’s smile is blinding in its brilliance. The pulsing trails of pain melt away in Jounouchi’s body to leave a lingering ache.

When Yugi looks at him like that he can’t help but think that everything will turn out alright.

Unfortunately he’s still nervous when he steps off the bus in front of Kaiba Corp. “It’s all or nothing... I hope these people remember me and don’t kick my ass out.”  
“Jounouchi-san, what a surprise.” The blond jumps and jerks around with a gasp. A familiar redhead had walked up behind him without him noticing.  
“Ookido-kun!” The younger teen laughs.  
“Still jumpy I see. Are you here to see Kaiba-sama?”  
“Um, yeah.” Green eyes soften when he sees how nervous the other teenager is.  
“He’s at his home today and he isn’t taking visitors.”  
“O-oh...” Jounouchi mentally curses. Hikaru grins and slaps the blond on the shoulder.  
“Buck up. Let me treat you to some food and I’ll see what I can do. I get the feeling this is important.”  
“Thanks, man.” He gives Hikaru a grateful smile. “So where we going?”

Ciel Bleu isn’t a place he wants to revisit, especially since they force another suit jacket on him, but the redheaded Pageboy is treating so he doesn’t complain. They sit at a private table set aside for business meetings. “You sure it’s okay for us to be here?” The last thing Jounouchi needs is to be in trouble with the law again. Hikaru chuckles.  
“It’s okay. I have permission to use these tables when I want.”  
“Man, Kaiba must actually like you or something.” The redhead beams with pride.  
“Something like that. I keep telling you he’s a good guy. You still don’t know the menu, right? I’ll order you something good.” He waves a waitress over and orders their food. Jounouchi doesn’t listen, opting instead to stare at the patterns on the tablecloth while he attempts to get his thoughts under control.

Discovering that there’s so much to the stoic CEO is still kind of shocking. It’s not only Mokuba that Kaiba cares about, although his younger brother is on top of the list without a doubt, but there’s Hikaru and his sister, and even the foreigner Yenta. They’re all undyingly loyal to Kaiba for their own reasons. He had even overheard plenty of Kaiba Corp employees praising the brunet for all kinds of things during private conversations, like letting someone off early to go to their kid’s recital. If he hadn’t had experienced it all for himself, it wouldn’t be fathomable. He had always imagined Kaiba would be like Ebenezer Scrooge, ready to fire anyone who even thought about taking time off.

“You’re deep in thought there.” He looks up at the sound of Hikaru’s voice and watches a moment as the redhead places his cell phone on the table. Jounouchi wonders how long he was out of it since appetizers have already been set down.  
“Kinda,” he answers as he takes a fried wonton to chew on.  
“This is just a shot in the dark, but I bet you need to talk to Kaiba-sama about something private except you don’t know what to say to him.” Jounouchi visibly erks as Hikaru hits a bullseye. He chuckles. “Don’t feel bad. This sort of thing is my hobby.”  
“That’s just creepy.” Jounouchi’s response only makes the other boy laugh.

“Ignoring my creepiness,” he continues after taking a few bites of food, “what’s the problem?”  
“Huh? Um, uh, I mean... the problem...” The blond trails off and stares at the tablecloth again. Hikaru doesn’t try to rush him as he thinks of how to put his thoughts into words that make sense. “I... I’m bad with talking, okay? I’m always screwin’ things up with my big mouth.”  
“I see how that’s a problem.” While Hikaru’s smile holds no trace of cruelty, it still gets on the blonde’s nerves. He doesn’t understand how someone can constantly be cheerful in this sort of conversation. “But you know,” he says after a moment to grab Jounouchi’s attention back, “I think you’re over-thinking things.”  
“What?” Golden-brown eyes blink.  
“I’m sure your situation is complicated since few things involving Kaiba-sama are simple.” There’s a chuckle in his voice like there’s an inside joke involved somewhere that Jounouchi doesn’t know about. He’s getting tired fast of that feeling. “But as complicated as the problem is, the solution doesn’t have to be the same.” The blond frowns.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re not the type to plan ahead, it throws you off your game.” Hikaru grins and holds up a hand to stop Jounouchi from protesting, no matter how true the statement may be. “You’ll be best served if you walk up to him and are completely honest with Kaiba-sama and, more importantly, yourself. If you do that, you’ll say exactly what you mean to say.”

Jounouchi’s doubts are plain to see on his handsome face. “You’ve gotta be kidding. I just got done telling ya how I’m shit with words!”  
“Are you really?” The grin that continues to hold Hikaru’s face up gives Jounouchi pause. The redhead takes the opportunity to continue. “All that time you spent here, you didn’t trip over your tongue. In fact, you were quite a smooth talker. Like with that lady who sells flowers on the corner every month.” The blonde’s eyes widen.  
“I was?”  
“You don’t lack words, just confidence. Your words...” He lifts a hand and pokes Jounouchi on the chest. “Your words are right here.” Another smile stretches over his lips. “They’re a candle flame waiting to grow, ready to banish the darkness there.”

The terms are too abstract for Jounouchi to really comprehend, but he more or less understands what Hikaru is getting at. He has the ability if he just lets himself do it. A half-chuckle bubbles out of the blonde’s throat. “Something like I’m being my own worst enemy, huh?”  
“Close enough.”  
“Heh, yeah. I’m used to being that.” There’s a beeping from Hikaru’s phone. He glances at it and winks to Jounouchi.  
“You’ve been approved a visit. Need a ride? A guy owes me a favor.”

Jounouchi’s nervous energy shows in how he keeps shaking his leg and tapping his fingers. Now that things are actually moving towards him talking to Kaiba, he’s not so sure he wants to go through with it. But he keeps reminding himself that this meeting has to happen. There’s no turning back.  
He doesn’t talk to the man driving him to the expansive manor, even though they keep glancing to one another. The blond recognizes him from Kaiba Corporation, one of the lower-end managers he’s pretty sure. The man announces Jounouchi’s presence on the gate intercom then drops him off at the path that leads to the front door. The teen clears his throat a bit. “Thanks for the ride.”  
“Good luck.” With those parting words, the man drives off.

The blond looks up at the door as it swings open. “Hey, Yenta, it’s been a while.” The stern woman nods and waves him inside.  
“Master Mokuba gives his regards.”  
“Where’d my little buddy go to?”  
“He’s at a friend’s to work on a school project.”

It’s surreal how normal things are going so far.

Yenta takes him to the waiting room outside of Kaiba’s home office then leaves him there alone as she enters the office herself, with a warning that it might be a short while. Jounouchi sinks into a plush seat and tries not to fidget. What if Kaiba changes his mind? What if he says something supremely stupid and Kaiba kills him in a rightful rage?

Okay, the him dying part probably wouldn’t happen. ...Most likely... right?

He fists his hands in the legs of his jeans. “Calm down, I’m being my worst enemy again.” He pulls out the cell phone he had gotten during the essay project. He had tried to give it back once the paper had been turned in, but Mokuba told him to keep it as a favor to the munchkin.  
But who should he call? Not Yugi, it will only make the sensitive boy worry. Certainly not his bud Honda either. Honda has never been a fan of Kaiba and would rush there to get Jounouchi out of reach of the obstinate CEO. He can hear what his long-time friend would say right now. ‘You, moron! He’ll kill you!’ Jounouchi snickers at that thought.

He stares at the cellular a bit longer then dials a little used number. “Hey, Anzu-kun.”  
“I keep telling you to use –chan with my name,” she answers with a touch of annoyance. “Whatcha need? You don’t normally call me.”  
“Yeah... I should call you more, right?” Jounouchi can almost hear the girl tilt her head in question. “I know, I’m being strange.”  
“You can say that again. What’s up? Is there a problem?”  
“Yeah... something like that.” Now that he’s talking to his only real female friend, he’s not sure what to say to her. “Look, I know we don’t say much... but, could I get some advice?” He can hear the sound of a chip bag being moved away as Anzu shifts around on her bed, presumably sitting up.  
“I can try. Shoot.”

Jounouchi swallows and scratches a hand through his shaggy mane. Where should he even start? And how much can he tell her without really giving away what’s going on? “Uh, well, I kinda... A while back I did something I really shouldn’t of to this guy. The kind of thing that, you know, doesn’t get forgiven for.”  
“Okay,” she says slowly. “And now?”  
“Well, I’m gettin’ ready to talk ta him ‘bout it, ya know?”  
“You’re slipping into street talk again, Jounouchi-kun.” The blond roughly clears his throat at the reminder.  
“Sorry, thanks. So anyway, now that I’m about to talk to him to try and, well, I guess make amends, I’m at a loss of what to say.” Anzu is quiet for a long minute, lightly tapping her finger on the bed’s footboard as she thinks.  
“I’m assuming you’ve tried the ‘I’m sorry’ route.”  
“Yeah.”  
“That bad, huh?”  
“Yeah,” he responds for a second time, a little quieter.

She’s silent again, and it makes Jounouchi’s nerves even worse. Sweat runs down his neck and his fingers twitch around the phone’s body. Scenarios flash through his mind, most of them impossible and ridiculous. Anzu doesn’t have any idea of what’s really going on, and he plans to keep it that way. But the thought of her finding out, even guessing just a fraction of the true situation makes his blood run cold and his stomach tie in ugly knots.

“Jounouchi-kun—” He cuts her off.  
“T-this was a mistake! Sorry!” Jounouchi snaps the phone shut and hangs his head between his knees, his hands clutching the phone until his knuckles are white. “Why’d I even call her? She can’t help. And I can’t call Yug. Fuck it!” He barely resists throwing the mobile against the wall. “Fuck it all,” he hisses between his teeth. “I’m just running away again. I didn’t even give her a chance.”

Yugi’s sweet angelic face comes to mind, the boy’s eyes gentle and his smile confident, convinced that Jounouchi will do what needs to be done. “I can’t run away. Not anymore.” He drops the handset, letting it thud on the carpet while he flexes some life back into his hands. “I won’t run away.” Hikaru’s words from earlier echo in his head.  
‘You’re not the type to plan ahead, it throws you off your game. You’ll be best served if you walk up to him and are completely honest with him and, more importantly, yourself. If you do that, you’ll say exactly what you mean to say.’  
Jounouchi swallows and sits up. “No pretenses. I just hafta be honest.” He bites his lip and concentrates on the small burst of pain to clear the last of the haze floating between his ears. He feels his heart rate return to normal as he firms his resolve. “I will do this.” 

The door swings open, Jounouchi finds himself holding his breath.

Yenta motions him inside after a moment and he numbly obliges. She exits the room behind him.  
He shuffles forward several steps before lifting his eyes to match his gaze with Kaiba’s. Now that he’s in front of the unyielding teen, the whole situation feels even more bizarre than before. An ex-delinquent and gang member is seeking resolution from one of the most powerful people in the world, a man he had committed an unforgiveable sin upon when they were boys. It’s like a B-rated straight-to-video movie. “Kaiba-san,” he manages to say after a hushed minute, his voice scratchy from sudden dryness. Then he bows low until his nose almost touches his knees. “I’m sorry.” When no response is forthcoming Jounouchi cautiously lifts his head. Kaiba’s face is chiseled with a hard, stern expression but behind the cold mask the blond can see that the brunet is struggling. It’s likely that Kaiba hadn’t wanted to accept the request for his visit, but Mokuba had pushed him into it. That would explain his little buddy’s coincidental absence.

Jounouchi looks closer as he completely straightens up. “Um, Kaiba-san...?” The brunet doesn’t look well. His complexion is paler than the blond ever remembers it being, the muscles in his jaw and neck are tense, and his flesh looks clammy. The skin around his eyes is tight even as the blue orbs narrow to ice chips.  
“I’m fine,” Kaiba growls out. No matter how the CEO is really feeling, those cut diamonds that serve as his eyes will remain unbreakable and strong. “Is that all?”  
“You know it’s not.” Jounouchi is surprised that his voice isn’t squeaking like a mouse or something.  
“Then get on with it.”

That’s easier said than done. The blond pulls in a slow breath between his teeth and scratches a nervous hand through his hair. Where should he even start? He glances up at Kaiba and remembers the young boy from back then. “I used ta watch ya.” The words flow out almost before he’s realized he’s said them, and they keep coming even as the other teenager raises a brow in question. “You used the same route every day, an’ I could see ya from the window. I jus...” He rubs a hand over his face, trying to put what he had felt from so long ago into words. “I jus wanted ta get ta know ya. Something ‘bout you was...” He can’t stop the memories of those days, he can’t stop the flood of images that he had burned into the back of his mind. The young Seto had been a lovely boy, but what had kept his attention were his eyes; wide, expressive, beautiful, and... lonely. “You reminded me of myself.” He opens his eyes to look at the brunet again. His breath catches when he sees how intense the blue gaze is, like the man is listening to every word and committing it to memory. Feeling encouraged, Jounouchi continues. “I hadn’t meant to... I hadn’t meant for any of that to happen. I didn’t mean ta hurt you. I didn’t want to hurt ya at all. I was angry, and honestly, I was pretty fucked in the head back then. I’m not makin’ excuses, that’s jus how it was.”

Jounouchi swallows again. It’s silent in the room, the quiet pressing down on him from all sides as Kaiba does nothing more than stare. He would give an arm to know what the brunet is thinking right now. Those eyes, they have changed from what he remembers yet not all that different at the same time. The openness is gone, the wonder has been squashed, the kindness hidden away in some mental drawer, but they’re still forlorn and longing. The pang that hits him in the chest makes it hard to breathe. How did he miss it for so long? Did his denial keep him from seeing it as he had those years ago? Or did he ignore it because those same feelings no longer stare back at him in the mirror?

Lips begin to move and the low husky notes of Kaiba’s rhythmic voice breaks the hush, shocking Jounouchi out of his introspection. “W-what?” He bites his tongue for the stutter that clearly showed he hadn’t been listening. Kaiba smoothly stands and walks out from behind his desk, his arctic stare freezing Jounouchi in place.  
“I said, you will take proper responsibility.” Goosebumps run up the blonde’s arms with each step that brings the other teen closer.  
“What can I do?”  
“You will correct the memory.”

He wants him to what?

“Wh-what? But how can I do that?” The blond blinks in bewilderment then sucks in a sharp breath as Kaiba pulls off his expensive jacket to let it fall to the plush carpet.  
“You claim that you had not wanted to hurt me.” The words sound thick on his tongue, but it doesn’t stop Kaiba from carrying on. “Then correct the memory. Do things as they should have gone.”  
“But...” Jounouchi knows his confusion must be palpable. Is he asking for what he thinks he is? That doesn’t make any sense! He shakes his head, perplexed and unbelieving. “I... what do you mean? Kaiba-san I don’t get it!” His mouth goes dry as the taller teen leans in close, the heat in conflict with the frost in those eyes.  
“You do.”  
“B-but how would I even start with something like that?!” He can see the dragon in Kaiba rear up in a ferocious roar at his delay, lightning sparking on its breath.  
“I don’t care where you start, just fix the damn memory!”

It’s surprising and almost disturbing to see Kaiba this way. But at the same time, Jounouchi is glad for it. Kaiba is... Normal, after all. He’s just a kid like the rest of them right now, not some daunting and untouchable CEO. He only wants the pain to go away, a feeling the ex-delinquent knows very well. His doubt melts away with the tension in his frame. He wants him to fix the memory. If that is what Kaiba really wants, then he owes it to him not to run away. He’s through with running away. It’s time to take responsibility for his sins.

Jounouchi grabs Kaiba’s wrist, forcing himself to ignore the jerky jump in the muscles, then cups the brunet’s face like he had from that time. He runs the pad of his thumb over the full bottom lip. Kaiba is still soft in spite of the hard exterior he puts up. “You’re like me, aren’t you?” He finds that his feelings behind the question are still the same, hopeful and yearning. It’s like he’s been transported back in time and he’s staring into the eyes of the thirteen-year-old Kaiba again. Jounouchi can feel his loins stir in anticipation for more of the blue-eye teen. This time the events are very different, he’s been accepted by the beautiful brunet.

“You are, right?”


	19. Eighteenth Sin

“I don’t care where you start, just fix the damn memory!” The confusion is so evident that Kaiba almost feels sorry for Jounouchi, but the blond owes him this. Just as he managed to repay Yugi for all of his time and assistance, Jounouchi doesn’t have a choice but to indulge him. He will take back the control he had lost that day to the delinquent’s whim. The silence as the other teen stares at him prickles his skin, until the blond lifts an arm.  
“You’re like me, aren’t you?” His heart rate jumps as he lets callused fingers touch him. He has to force himself not to shy away. It feels different from what he had done with Yugi. Yugi’s touches had been comforting, soothing his frayed nerves. Jounouchi’s hand isn’t tender in the same sense, but there is a form of gentleness mixed with the slow burning heat. Nervousness attempts to gain some footing as that thumb smooths over his bottom lip, but Kaiba quickly squashes it down. “You are, right?”

That simple question again. The feelings and thoughts from that time are flooding back unbidden.

It had been one of many long days of studying. He had just wanted to get some rest, to see his brother’s sweet smile, to forget about the bad things for a short time. But there was no rest for even a second. If Gozaburo found out that he was different in one of the most fundamental of ways... That man wouldn’t send them back to the orphanage; he would have them killed outright for the offense.

That had scared him more than anything.

Then came the blond ruffian with his disheveled hair and clothes, rebelling against society and order. He’d seen him before and tried to forget him every time. But there he was standing in front of him, touching him. His heart pounded and blood heated.

‘You’re like me, aren’t you?’  
Oh God yes he was. He had shook from the want, but then his logical side had kicked in to remind him of Gozaburo’s spies who were scattered throughout the city like wolves hungry for meat. What if they were watching him now? What shadows hid his enemies? The fear had swept through his body in a frozen wave. He had forced the blond off and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

But this isn’t that time anymore. Gozaburo is dead, Mokuba is safe, Kaiba Corporation is his. He’s no longer a weak child. And this one, this Jounouchi is not That Person.  
He can be himself, at least for a little while. No one has to know.  
No one’s going to punish him.

‘You are, right?’  
“Ah...” Kaiba captures that thumb between his teeth. A tingle of pleasure runs through him when Jounouchi sucks in a breath.

Clothing is discarded as they make a twisting path to the couch. Kaiba’s movements aren’t as smooth and sure as Jounouchi’s. This isn’t like with Yugi. Yugi had been shy, awkward, yet desperate in his need to change through touch and action. Jounouchi knows what he wants and how to take it. If Yugi was warm sunlight on his skin then Jounouchi is a ravaging fire that licks and burns wherever he lingers. The CEO’s heart pounds inside his tight chest with the rush of adrenaline, the sound thudding between his ears. Sweat beads over his panting body, shivers coursing through him from head to toe. He hasn’t felt this in so strongly in years.

He’s terrified.

Kaiba pushes the blond away, holding him at arm’s length and fingers shaking from the sudden surge of strength in them. He pulls in shuddering breaths as he attempts to beat down the sick feeling thrashing like an eel in his stomach. Then hands are on his arm, gentle and without pressure, they’re not trying to move him or hurt him. Instead, those hands massage his tense muscles starting at the wrist and slowly moving up the limb. “It’s okay.” Kaiba’s heartbeat begins to steady. “It’s okay.” The murmuring tone is comforting in its melodic rise and fall.

It’s okay.  
How often had he wanted to hear those words?  
How often had he been denied them?

Hot palms move to his shoulders, carefully pressing down and rubbing in slow circles. Kaiba’s body relaxes a little at a time until he’s leaning forward against the blond. One long-fingered hand kneads the back of his neck with firm strokes that make his spine tingle. A gentle, simmering heat is building inside his bones, spreading to his blood and flesh.

It’s the most natural action when finally, for the first time, their lips meet.

There’s no magical moment or strikes of lightning, nothing as unbelievable or dime-store romantic as that. But there is a pulse like a sigh from a fire. It blossoms in Kaiba’s chest then expands to his belly and limbs in gentle waves until his fingertips prickle with the sensation.

It’s over in a moment that lasted an eternity.

Finally, Kaiba allows himself to touch Jounouchi back. He first traces over the delicate shells of his ears, making the other teen chuckle at the ticklish feeling, then he ghosts over the strong jaw. The almost scratchy impression of developing facial hair is both interesting and a surprising turn on. He slides his fingers down to the thick neck, fascinated by the unexpected toned muscles that lead to the growing Adam’s apple at the front of the throat. The knob bobs when the blond swallows and takes a shuddering breath.

Jounouchi leans towards him and gently, uncertainly nuzzles his cheek. “Let me make you feel good.”

He swallows, it’s like there’s a rock lodged there, but eventually he consents with a small nod. He won’t show how difficult this is.

The blond doesn’t push him back to lie down as Kaiba expected he would. They remain upright as Jounouchi’s lips glide over his neck and shoulder, planting soft kisses in random places. Then that mouth tenderly suckles over his Adam’s apple. The tingles of pleasure surprise him and he tilts his head back to give him more room. His head feels fuzzy between his ears and his body is oddly warm. It feels like something inside of him is progressively loosening its hold on his stern control, on his reality. Without realizing it, Kaiba begins to lean back until they’re both lying down. He releases a hot breath and lets his mind float in the strange, calm abyss that’s blanketing his chaotic thoughts.

Jounouchi’s body slides over his, soft lips now tracing a trail over his sternum then his collarbone. He kisses a shoulder as his hands settle on sharp hips. “Kaiba-san.”

Kaiba?

For a moment the brunet forgets himself, and the fear of Gozaburo discovering him this way comes crashing down on him in a rockslide. He shoves Jounouchi away, almost knocking him off the couch. 

“Hey!” the blond squawks as he manages to catch his balance before he really does tumble over the edge. “A simple ‘stop’ would’ve been fine!” But the complaint doesn’t register, not as dilated eyes search frantically for tell-tell signs of Gozaburo’s spies, both living and inorganic. “Hey, snap outta it!”

Blue eyes suddenly focus on the blond, dark pupils narrowing to pinpoints for a heartbeat before expanding back to normal size. This person… This person is… “Jounouchi-san…?”   
That’s right, this is Jounouchi. Gozaburo is dead, he and Mokuba are safe from him.  
“Yeah, it’s me. You okay?” He gives a numb nod in response, but Jounouchi’s expression clearly says he isn’t sure if he should believe him or not.  
“I’m fine,” the CEO snaps, feeling more like himself already. “Just…” It’s hard to say the words, it’s almost like admitting a weakness. “Don’t call me that.”  
“Call you what?” The other teen is bewildered, and the brunet can’t blame him.  
“Don’t call me Kaiba,” he finally grounds out around that same lump in his throat.  
After a moment Jounouchi agrees with a nod. “Um, yeah, so okay… What should I call ya?”

He pauses and blinks in bewilderment at the question. What should he allow Jounouchi to call him? A part of him wants to say his true family name, but the syllables won’t form on his lips. The breaths catch in his throat and it refuses to make a sound. That chapter of his life is gone, over with. There’s no point in dredging that wound back up from the grave.

Blue eyes close for a moment. He swallows hard before taking a deep breath and recomposing himself. “Seto is fine.”  
“Seto-san.”

He holds back a shocked gasp as a tremor abruptly tears up his back. Why did hearing Jounouchi say his name do that? The brunet looks away from him to gather his thoughts and wits and anything else that got scattered like ashes in the wind.

“Seto-san?”   
“I’m fine,” he snaps again, it’s becoming a bad habit. But the blonde’s only response is to grin.  
“Heh, that’s pretty cute.”

Seto feels a pinprick of annoyance at that. “What is?”  
“You’re blushing.” He feels offended and embarrassed by how the other teen is obviously holding back a laugh. His shoulders are even shaking from the effort. “Who knew you could do that, huh?”  
“Shut up.”

He kisses the blond again to seal his mouth. The heat of his ruffled pride is fueling the flickering flame of passion that has reignited in his chest, making him hotter than before.  
The kiss deepens between them, their lips brushing and caressing before giving way to the twining of tongues.

He tries to suppress the tremor running through his frame. Jounouchi’s callused hands glide up to his shoulders to pet him in a soothing manner. Then their chests touch with an electric spark that sends shivers down both of their spines.

Seto pulls in deep breaths between their kisses. His intimate session with Yugi had been nothing like this in the least. His heart is galloping like a herd of horses. He’s hyper aware of the blonde’s touches, of his fingertips trailing over the lines of his back.

He tries to level his breathing. He wants this. He wants it to continue beyond this point. Seto swallows and mentally steels himself once more. He can do this.

Jounouchi’s fingers slide down to his hips and begin to massage in gentle circles. “You okay there?”  
“Shut it and keep going.”

The blond chuckles. “Yes, sir.” Seto wrinkles his brow when Jounouchi drops a playful kiss on his forehead. “You’re adorable.”  
“Don’t call me that.” He will never admit that he’s currently pouting, not even under torture.  
“You are.” Jounouchi continues to pepper his face with kisses, and oddly enough, his lean body begins to relax under the treatment.

The blond keeps his touch light and on the side of flirty, but that all goes out the window when Jounouchi’s hands reach his thighs.

Seto reacts violently, shoving the other teenager away and jerking his legs back up. His pupils are blown wide in panic and his breathing is too fast. A cold sweat is already dripping down his temple.

Golden-brown eyes fill his mind, and memories of that night flood back in; the taste of his own blood, the pain that wrecked him from head to toe and everything between, the disgusting scent of unwashed bodies and of the alley, the sneers, the mocking laughter.

But always those eyes.

Jounouchi is silent as he slides further away to sit on the sofa cushion by his feet. “Yeah, kinda thought this whole replacement thing would be a bust.”

Seto rubs his hands over his face and forces his breathing back under control. He knew there was a possibility that he would have that kind of reaction. He should have known better and taken measures against being on his back. He had been on his back when That had happened.

He had practically set himself up for his own defeat.

“I’ll make it work,” he argues with a hiss while sitting up. Golden-brown eyes gaze to him in honest sympathy. The expression is something Seto has only seen on a handful of faces to date. It makes him pause his sharp tongue.  
“Kai-I mean, Seto-san, I’ve been down that road. Not the exact way or nothin’ but the same road, you know? Telling your memories to be different because you said so… it doesn’t end pretty. It don’t work.” Jounouchi looks down at his feet, curling his toes in the thick carpet. “Shit, when things came back to me, the real stuff that had happened, I had wanted to bust my head open to make it stop. You’ve been through enough shit.”

The frustration wells up inside of the brunet. “And what’s your solution?” The sarcasm in his tone cuts deep, but Jounouchi doesn’t seem to mind it like he normally would.  
“I’m learnin’ ta live with it.” Golden-brown eyes lock onto his. “It’s the only thing I can do. By all rights I should be rottin’ in jail for da shit I’ve done.”

Seto grinds his teeth together, the anger boiling up inside of him again. “So why aren’t you if you feel so repentant?”   
“Cause I can’t atone in there.”

He blinks in surprise. He hadn’t expected that kind of answer from the blond.

“I’ve thought ‘bout it, ya know?” Jounouchi drops his gaze, staring at his hands, slowly curling his long fingers into loose fists. “Sure I could suffer in prison, prob’ly get my ass fucked over every day, but who would that help?” There’s a bitter, self-mocking smile on the blonde’s lips. “Bet that just sounds like an excuse, yeah?”

That expression.  
That expression of total defeat shoots right into Seto’s groin, and causes a humiliating amount of heat in his cheeks. He tries to cover up with a hand as he looks away.

“Hey, you okay? Shit, you look sick! Where’s a trashcan?!”  
“I’m not sick, stupid mutt,” he growls behind his hand.  
“Ya sure?”

Seto whips around and shoves Jounouchi onto his back, at the same time reaching over him to hit a button on the inside of the couch arm that causes the sofa to flatten out into a sleeping surface.

“Whoa!” Jounouchi lies back in surprise with Seto’s weight on his hips and the sight of his erection. “Did you seriously get off on that?”  
“Shut up,” is his only response before he captures the blonde’s mouth in a hard kiss.

Seto realizes that his time under Gozaburo’s thumb has left him twisted, but damn it if that’s what it takes then that’s what it takes. “Say ‘Have it your way.’”  
“What?” Jounouchi’s baffled expression at his demand makes his shaft quiver.  
“Just say it.”  
“Uh… Have it your way…”

The amount of reluctance is just right, exactly like someone who is unwillingly cutting a deal that favors the young CEO instead of themselves. Seto’s cock jumps. He purrs like a lion that’s captured a bison as he dips down to kiss Jounouchi again. “Good.”

The other teen squeaks as their mouths meet, like a mouse caught in a trap, but his dick boldly pulses and twitches with excitement. Seto rubs their aching erections against one another with a slick, wet sound from their precum and sweat.

Jounouchi rests his hands on Seto’s hips, grabbing them firmly without trying to force his movements. Seto is in full control of their grinding and humping, and he can see that Jounouchi doesn’t mind it one bit. He watches as the now submissive blond bites his lip with a heavy grunt when he slides over his aching shaft, his balls dragging over the needy length until the blonde’s cock springs free behind his ass.

Seto opens the arm of the couch and pulls out an expensive blue jar. “Go on. You know how, right?” Somehow, he’s able to keep the nervous tremble out of his voice, but he doesn’t quite look Jounouchi in the face as he asks the question. There’s a blank expression on the blonde for a moment before realization flashes in his eyes.  
“Y-yeah, no problem.” He places the container on Jounouchi’s chest. “Huh, looks fancy.” The blond opens it then scoops out a glob of the silky, white lotion. “Yeah, this should work.”

This time when Seto feels Jounouchi’s touch, he’s able to lock down on his initial reaction. His hips still jerk, but he doesn’t push away nor does he go on the attack. He grits his teeth when slick fingertips find his sphincter.

“Relax. I won’t do anything until you’re ready.” Those fingers brush over the puckered flesh. “This is all I’m gonna do. Not so bad, yeah?”

Shivers run through every part of Seto’s form. The gentle touches feel scorching even with the cool lotion, hips twitching and jerking with every caress.

“How’s it feel...?” Jounouchi’s tone is low and uncertain.  
“I’m fine. I’m getting used to it.” It isn’t a total lie. Seto can feel some of the initial stress in his body leaving. It’s like one by one the muscles in his back, hips, and thighs are losing their tension. After a while he begins to rock with the movement of those fingers.

“I’m moving to the next step, it’s just one,” the blond warns gently. Seto still tenses up, but he’s able to make himself relax again after a long moment. He gasps when that finger slowly moves inside him. After a few minutes and another warning, a second finger is added and the process begins again.

It feels hot below his belly, and it aches in his groin. It’s like everything below his navel is turning into jelly. He pants with a third finger.

“Hey, mind if I touch it?”

Blue eyes slit open at the question to see Jounouchi’s earnest, golden gaze, so eager to please. Seto swallows and gives a curt nod.

A callused hand wraps around his cock and strokes. Seto can’t stop the cry that wrings itself from his throat. “Ah!”  
“There we go.” Jounouchi’s fingers move more freely inside his ass now. They curl and wiggle, sending sparks throughout his system.

He can’t control his hips. They grind and buck to the stimulation however they want. He clenches his pearly teeth together at a particularly intense jolt from his belly to his erection.

“You’re good to go if you’re ready for more, Seto-san.” His anus is left empty, leaving the muscles there clutching at nothing. Both of the blonde’s hands move back to his hips to wait.

Seto takes a minute to regain his breath and to let his heart slow down a little from its racing. When he focuses again, it’s Jounouchi’s hard shaft that he spots.

The brunet shifts up onto his knees and reaches down with a graceful hand, taking a moment to feel the bumps and ridges of the veins running over the surface of the other teen’s dick. He’s almost contemplative as he touches the pulsing heat, then he gently wraps his hand around the length. Seto lowers himself onto the stiff, throbbing member. He sucks air in through his teeth when the blunt head kisses his opening. He can feel Jounouchi tense with anticipation beneath him. Another slow inhale then he relaxes his body again. Finally, he allows himself to slide down the blonde’s cock, the flared head stretching him open until it pops in. Seto gasps and stops. Jounouchi groans with whimpering need and frustration.

It hadn’t really hurt. Jounouchi had prepared him well, but it’s still a shock that makes him shake. Seto breathes through his nose for a few heartbeats. It feels strange having someone’s dick inside like this. It isn’t like before like when That had happened; this is oddly warm and unhurried. It’s with a groan when he gradually slides down the waiting erection, experiencing the sense of being filled without pain. He feels… full, comfortably full.

Seto glances up at Jounouchi’s face once his ass is nestled against the blonde’s heavy sac. He’s biting his lip until it’s red and his face is flushed with the effort of holding back. His hands fell away from his hips and are now gripping the couch with white knuckles. He almost looks to be in tears, changing the golden-brown of his eyes to a honey amber color.

It is an unbearably sexy image.

A sharp, predatory smirk blossoms on his lips. Jounouchi gulps, making his Adam’s apple bob. Seto growls like a lion that has cornered a delicious lamb as he leans down, his ass squeezing the blonde’s cock at the same time. A thin whine escapes the other male’s throat. He then slides his long-fingered hands up that sweat-slick chest, and then puffs a steaming breath over that thick, corded neck.

“Gorgeous.”

Then that pink mouth with those perfect, white teeth bites down on the thick muscle that connects neck and shoulder. “Ahn!” Jounouchi’s hips buck, bouncing Seto hard. The blond digs his hands deeper into the couch cushions, his whole body now trembling with the effort of holding himself back.

Seto grunts at the buck and bites harder, sucking firmly on the spot before releasing. The red patch against the tanned skin greatly pleases him. It’s like slapping on his Seal of Approval. He stares at it a moment longer before shifting to regard the aroused and suffering Jounouchi between his legs. Seto never thought he would enjoy having someone there, not after That, but he is enjoying this. The other teen is completely under his power. His pulsing cock is buried deep inside his ass, being hugged tighter than any toy he could have been using.

Honey eyes look up at him with need and desperation. Jounouchi whimpers like a puppy.

It occurs to Seto that when they had originally met, the blond would have been the one in charge and making him whimper like this. If Gozaburo hadn’t had been such a threat, it wouldn’t had taken very much for the then-thug to get into his pants. Something as simple as ‘I’m going to fuck you’ would have worked.

How the roles have changed.

Seto rocks his hips and watches as those amber eyes squeeze shut and that strong jaw clenches. “What a good boy,” he purrs. He pries Jounouchi’s hands from the couch, feeling over the thick calluses on his fingers and palms as he does so. He places those manly hands on his thighs. Jounouchi’s fingers twitch, like he’s not sure what he’s allowed to do with them. He rocks again and chuckles when the blond gasps and flexes his hands that are so anxious to grasp him, hold him, perhaps even throw him down and pin him. But he can’t, because Seto’s in total control. Only when he says he can, will the ex-delinquent be able to satisfy his needs.

After a bit more silent gloating, he dips down and anchors his hands on either side of Jounouchi’s head. “Good boy, now rut.”

Honey amber eyes sparkle like Christmas has come early. Those strong hands confidently take hold of Seto’s thighs, then Jounouchi bucks his powerful hips.

“Haan!” His body lunges forward with those pounding thrusts.

“Seto-san!”

Blue eyes open at the sound of his name. He sees that Jounouchi is fully focused on where they are joined together, where that impressive cock is hammering his hole. His mouth is open and panting while chanting his name again and again like a prayer to the gods.

Those hips snap and Seto cries out with him.

He feels hot, boiling hot, like molten lava. He’s burning up from the inside out and he only wants more. Even his breath feels like it’s melting, falling as drops of liquid need. Desire is flowing around him and through him, crashing against his insides in waves of ecstasy. Pleasure whirlpools at the bottom of his belly, then floods out to the tips of his fingers and toes.

He now fully understands why some people can become addicted to sex.

Jounouchi’s rough hands slide up his thighs to grip his ass, but before the blond can begin to ram him down even harder, Seto stops his movement and squeezes the engorged cock inside him. The blond gasps and hisses in a mix of pain and, from his expression, mind-blowing rapture.

Honey amber eyes open to stare up at his blue-eyed companion, and he pulls in a shuddering breath. “W-why?”

Seto is smirking again, his smile thin and sharp like a knife meant to slice through steel. He rests a hand on the blonde’s chest. “I’m in control, not you.” He licks his lips when he feels Jounouchi’s heartbeat speed up, pounding under the palm of his hand. The other male is salivating, a bit of it tipping over the corner of his mouth to drip down his jaw.

Jounouchi swallows loudly and nods.

Like a stalking leopard Seto brings up his second hand to Jounouchi’s chest then slowly and purposefully slides them up to his collarbone. His thumbs lightly brush over the young man’s neck, skirting his Adam’s apple before his fingers glide away to the broad shoulders. Seto’s nails teasingly scratch over the firm flesh as he travels down his muscled arms to his wrists. Taking each wrist in his hands, he brings them up to Jounouchi’s shoulder level and holds them there against the cushions.

The blond swallows at being held captive, his heart pounding and his dick throbbing. "Seto..."

The brunet lifts his hips just then, making his lover groan. “Hold still.” Keeping his grip on Jounouchi’s wrists, Seto lets his weight pull him back down. They cry in unison.

Seto clearly commands the pace as he rocks his hips; every downward thrust is strong and steady. His arousal grows as he watches Jounouchi beneath him, biting his lip and clenching his teeth in turn. He’s in absolute control of the other teen and it feels good.

“S-Se-Seto…” Jounouchi’s voice strains and stumbles over the syllables. “-s-san… Fuck…!” He gasps sharply when Seto squeezes around his shaft again. “Shit!”

The brunet can feel the strain in Jounouchi’s physique from wanting to buck. He must be aching all over from the effort of forcing himself to hold still. The blond must want to flip them over and slam his cock into his ass over and over again until they cum all over each other screaming. Jounouchi gazes up at the CEO restraining his movements, silently pleading with his honey amber eyes to be given back his freedoms.

Seto’s grin is cutting and sexy at the same time, like hot hands splayed across a cold chest. He leans down and purrs into the blonde’s ear. “What’s in it for me?”

Jounouchi swallows hard. “What do you want, Seto-san?”

The gears grind to a halt in Seto’s head. His blue eyes staring wide and open at the blond beneath him. For a breathtaking moment, Jounouchi looks terrified that he had said something to fuck things up. Seto lowers his gaze to regain himself. He doesn’t realize that the simple gesture softens his face and makes him appear years younger.

He can feel the blonde’s heart thumping through the other teen’s build and into his own. His muscles are contracted tight, almost as hard as Jounouchi’s crotch. Seto shifts to match their gazes, and the man under him jumps in surprise. Seto blinks in question.

“I… I never noticed just how blue your eyes are.” The other teen isn’t joking or trying to butter him up. The awe he feels at the moment is clear like a cloudless sky. “I thought they were cold, ya know, like ice.” The blond sits up enough to nuzzle Seto. “But in this light… they’re like hot springs under a lake.” He brushes their lips together, preventing the brunet from voicing a snarky comment at the almost poetic description. “I’d forgotten, your eyes were like this That time too. I was so busy drowning in them that you caught me off guard. I’d been thinking how I wanted to kiss you and touch you.”

Their hearts thump in union when Seto opens his mouth to speak. “I… I want…” It’s not in Seto’s nature to chew his lip; it’s a sign of weakness. Instead, he purses them in the middle of forming his next word, unintentionally alluring and seductive to the blond.

Their gazes lock together once more.

“I want to see the real you.” The words finally tumble from Seto’s mouth. The brunet’s heart is now drumming as much as Jounouchi’s. They were words he had entertained once; one of the times he had seen the blond boy staring at him from the window with eyes so intense he thought they would burn him.

It’s Jounouchi’s turn to stare. It’s clear that he had expected all kinds of things, maybe even something that would go beyond the office walls after their affair, but nothing like this. “The real me?” A light laugh escapes the blonde’s throat, making his Adam’s apple bobble. “He’s pretty sappy and dorky. You okay with that?”

“Yeah.” Seto releases Jounouchi’s wrists and lets the other teen’s arms wrap around him.

Rough fingertips pet over his back. The urgent need in Jounouchi’s hips has calmed. Their bodies rock together in a slow rhythm. A deep moan rumbles in Seto’s ear. Rough hands pet down his body in tender strokes.

“You feel so good,” the blond says in a whispered purr. “Better than I could have dreamed.” Seto’s face goes fire red.  
“You’re right, you are sappy. Don’t talk.”

Jounouchi laughs and kisses him. “You’re beautiful.” Another kiss. “Especially when you blush.”  
“I’m not blushing.”  
“You are.” The ex-delinquent rubs their noses together. “And it really turns me on.” His hands cup Seto’s ass just before he gives a harder thrust.  
“Hah!” He throws his head back with more cries as Jounouchi increases their pace.  
“You’re so gorgeous.”

Seto feels strange. He hates cheesy lines. They’re so contrite and superficial, but for some reason they sound serious coming from Jounouchi. He’s not just saying them in the moment, he means every word. His chest feels too small for his thumping heart.

Unexpectedly he once more locks gazes with Jounouchi. The liquescent honey amber draws him in until finally, finally they burn into his memory, pushing back the haunting image of the golden-brown.

A heavy gasp escapes his lips then a deep moan. The blonde's words start to tumble together in Seto's mind, but the ball of wobbly heat inside of him keeps growing and spreading, spreading and growing until it's ready to burst from his every pore.

And then it does in a whirlwind of energy that encompasses his entire world, his awareness condensing down to where they're connected. A guttural cry tears from his throat, which is answered in kind by his lover. A scorching blaze fires inside of him, pulsing and throbbing up his spine.

When he comes down from his high, light-headed and spent, Seto lies on top of Jounouchi's sweat-slick chest. Once some strength returns to his drained body, he carefully rolls himself off, groaning as the blonde's limp length slips out of his smarting bottom. “Nngh.” He belatedly realizes his couch bed was never meant for sex considering the material it’s made of. It must be stained to hell and back now. He’ll have to order a new one, and pay off a few people to keep their mouths shut about it. Yenta can probably scare them into silence.

Jounouchi stares up at the ceiling, his torso heaving with his panting breaths. “Wow.”

Seto snorts to cover up a laugh at the simple reaction. He stretches his long body, pushing his other thoughts away for the time being, and enjoys the pleasurable burn it brings. There are aches as well, but they’re the kind that comes off as pleasant rather than painful or irritating, like after a good workout. “Thirsty?” he asks as he sits up then slides off of the edge.  
“Yup,” the blond answers, the teen not making to move at all.

The brunet grabs a towel meant for his chilled wines and wipes himself off with it, then he brings another with him for Jounouchi along with two bottled waters. The scene is surreal to the young CEO, so used to the hostility that has existed between them for so long.

A brilliant smiles beams up at him from the blond when he hands the other young man his drink. Seto’s heart ba bumps hard in his chest. He swallows and quickly looks away, retaking a seat on the couch and drinking his water to avoid any further awkwardness.

After a minute Jounouch sits up to clean himself with the towel that Seto provided. “Thanks.”  
“Mm,” is his only response.

The blond frowns a little in concern. “Did I hurt you? Did it suck?”

Seto almost bursts out laughing. Instead a smile quirks up both corners of his lips. It’s a type of smile Jounouchi has never seen on the other teen before, and he openly stares in quiet wonder.

“No, Jounouchi-san, I’m uninjured and it didn’t suck.” He squeezes the bottle, making it crinkle in the silence between them.  
“Oh. Well that’s good then.” Jounouchi grins in relief and runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “I didn’t want to hurt you again.”

Somehow those words fill in something, like a hole, inside of Seto. He doesn’t understand what it is, but he feels more at peace than he has in a long time.

Jounouchi moves to get dressed once he has chugged the water down like a dying man. “I can hang around if you’d like.”  
“That won’t be necessary.” The words aren’t biting, just a statement of fact, neutral.

A noise of acknowledgement is all the answer that Seto gets and needs. The sound of cloth being pulled on over flesh is oddly soothing. The blond pulls his shoes on and takes a few steps towards the door. Jounouchi glances over his shoulder with a twinkle in his amber eye. “I can still stay. I’m a good snuggler.” Seto feels his lips again threaten to twitch into an upward position.  
“Go already,” he replies as he climbs back to his feet and walks over to his desk.

The blonde’s phone rings as he’s leaving, which he answers immediately. “Hey, sis, how’s it going? Yeah, I’m doing good. Mazaki-kun called you?” The door soon blocks his jovial voice.

The room feels unnaturally quiet with the loud teen gone, but Jounouchi left behind his warmth wrapped around the brunet’s shoulders. He stares at the black face of the computer monitor, deep in his thoughts, not as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation but only as Seto. Just plain Seto.

A soft laughter bubbles up from the bottom of his belly and soon the silence is broken with the sound of joy and relief. Somehow, breaking the spell that had been cast on him by That Person so long ago has cracked the curse Gozaburo had laid upon him at too young an age. The burden that the Kaiba name carries doesn’t feel so heavy anymore. It’s something manageable, something he can control instead of it controlling him. The thought of this new freedom makes him giddy and he allows the laughter to echo around him again. He hardly knows what to do with these long-buried, open feelings that he hasn’t felt since before the death of his real parents.

He first sends Mokuba a reply e-mail that things have been worked out with Jounouchi for the meantime and to come back home tomorrow from his friend’s house for a special dinner. He stands with a great stretching of his lean body, once more relishing in the pull of his sore muscles. Then quite unlike himself, he goes to the guest room instead of his bed chamber and flops down onto the rarely used fluffy bed.

For the first time in years, Seto sleeps without restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it’s over! :D  
> I want to thank everyone who hung in with me on this one for the YEARS it took to get the story down. I’m lousy at keeping a writing schedule, it seems. But it’s done! Finished! YAY!
> 
> And wow, looking at this thing as a whole it somehow managed to become a novelette! It was never meant to be this long, but the story evolved on its own to encompass more than I had initially thought of.
> 
> Once more, thank you so much for supporting me, even during the multi-month/years posting gaps. XD I’m happy I kept my promise to complete this story. You are all awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
